


All the Time: A story of what Happens when there is no Happily Ever After

by Jaylung



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multiple Voices, My First Fanfic, No clue where this is going, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soul Bond, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Volume 6 (RWBY), emotional everything. You will experience all types of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylung/pseuds/Jaylung
Summary: He had no clue who he was after He left. He should have died with him and yet he continues.She had no clue who they were after the punch. She burns her memories like photos with a golden blaze.She has always been called cold, but she never felt it, until after the flash. Her heart is ice, and her soul reflects the loss.She came out the least damaged and has been living the best life she can. Yet it is not her best life without them.What happens when an ex-god, an emotional amnesiac, a frozen heart heiress, and a hurting author are tossed back in time.Read to find out.____________________________________________A combination of multiple fic ideas put in a blender and chugged in ten minutes or less.





	1. Chapter 1

# A Fraction of a soul is still ~~not~~ a soul

He woke up shaking from the cold, laying on some hard surface. He reached his hand out too one side and felt a nice soft bed, on the other side was a plank of wood. He was trapped between two beds. Bunk beds apparently. He got up and dusted the imaginary dust off his body. Upon standing he saw that there was a second bunk bed stacked on top of the first. He crouched down to pick up his weapon, placing it on his back. 

He was glad the voice wasn't talking yet. He climbed out of the double-decker beds.

_Quad-decker? There are technically four beds_

And the other voice in his head was no longer quiet.  
“Great,” he says sarcastically. Crouching on the toppled beds he looks around the room. 

_We’re in some type of train car. One clearly meant for passengers._  
He grumbles, annoyed at the voice in his head. He looks above and sees a window covered in a thin layer of freshly fallen snow.

_I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t convince yourself you needed someone else in your head._  
There was never someone else in my head, it was always me.

He uses his weapon in its brass knuckle form too shatter the class with a single punch. The shattered glass fell on his face. His aura protecting him from the glass and still cold. He climbs out the window, exiting the crashed train car, looking at the daunting snow covered cliff.

_A crashed train off a cliffside in the snow. Seems like this should be familiar. Didn’t someone tell us about this happening a month after we joined the team?_

He actually agrees with the voice, as he feels a ton of Déjà vu. “One from when I was still me,” he says as his head turns away from the cliff, drifting to the forest, closing his eyes and mourning. 

_You need to stop acting like you aren’t you._  
I’m not me, I am barely a fraction of **Me**.  
_That doesn’t make your life any less important._

He ignores the conscience and their usual conversation. Instead, he opens his eyes and looks for an easy way out from his position halfway through the train's window. He lifts himself up, carefully avoiding the remaining glass and crouches atop the sideways train car. He finally takes note of the people talking through the still snow. He looks from his perch and sees...sees...sees  
_This just got ten times worse than anything that has ever happened to us._

Only at this moment did he notice that the snow was not falling on his body. The cold he felt didn’t come from the snow but from the stillness of the air.  
He had no way of comprehending or understanding what he was seeing. Below him on the snowy ground, before the crashed train, was a women with a yellow motorcycle and gold locks, a girl with snow white skin and hair just as white, a beautiful night haired Faunus, an older women clad in ocean blue leaning on a cane with mechanical eyes, a red-caped drunk with raven hair and a blue women with pointed ears wrapped in golden chains.  
The last is him, a haunting memory of a past he doesn’t remember, a past where he had died.  


_You didn’t die, **HE** died, your alive._

He didn’t even listen to the voice. His eyes were transfixed on the red-caped reaper, a revenant of a martyr, a physical manifestation of everything he had given up ~~LOST~~ when he became **Him**. He was shaken out of his trance when he heard the Question that shattered it all leave her lips. He jumped from his perch landing face first in the snow.

_And then the world went white._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions will be answered when I realize I missed something. 
> 
> The dudes (no way any of y'all can guess who he is) weapon is not only a pair of bladed brass knuckles its many others things (maybe a gun)
> 
> you'll find out its name soon....when i think of one.
> 
> Can't wait to see what my meat processor of a brain writes for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is worse:
> 
> Losing Yourself
> 
> Or 
> 
> Losing the One You Love
> 
> and what... If its both

#  Innocence is ~~Not~~ Bliss

_ White _

 

Just white

 

An  _ endless  _ sea of  _ white _

 

Then the voice started.

 

“Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower…” 

 

He remembers this. Yet he doesn’t.

_ You don’t remember it cause you did not live it. This is a life that is not yours. You are not  _ **STOP**

 

He silences the voice before it can say. The white changes and shifts around him in blue smoke.

 

“...that sheltered a lonely girl.”

 

He knows what's coming, yet he is still afraid 

 

“Named Salem”

 

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

Yet despite his screams, the story unfolded before him

 

\------------------------

 

Yang was really excited to be on a train. This was her first time on one. As far as she remembered. 

 

The black haired lady sitting across from her was saying something, explaining why they were going to this Axis place and how’d they be meeting someone named ‘Ice Ski’. 

 

She knew those weren’t the actual names cause the cute cat lady was busy typing into her holo-computer, and whenever she did that she spoke almost one million miles a minute. But hey Yang has to expect that from someone who is an author famous for making a book or story every like three months.

 

Yang pretends to listen while looking out at the snow topped trees. Her arm drifts to her red armored gauntlets. She doesn’t remember why they were in her closet or how they got there but they felt right for the trip to Atlas.

 

“Yang did you get all that” she looked up from her computer for a full minute, her golden eyes almost forcing Yang to answer. So she did.

 

“Yeah Eve I get it” she says, putting emphasis on her friend's pseudonym.

 

“You know you can call me by my actual name,” she says matter of factly, her golden eyes quickly returning to the computer's screen.

 

“Why use fake names when you could just like, make a pun,” she says like puns are an actual form of comedy.

 

“You picked it. You said it was ‘cause your last name means nightshade so like a shade of night is Eve.’ also don’t avoid the question” she doesn’t even look at her while she says this.

 

“If you wanted me to call you by your name you’d pay more attention to me while saying it or because when someone says ‘don’t use my real name in case a crazed fan notices me and begins asking me to sign her barely held together the first edition.’ you should probably listen.” She repeats Eve’s words back to here perfectly.

 

Eve closes her laptop and looks at Yang with a weird emotion that fills her with a sense of sadness for stuff not happening to her… she can not think of the word. 

“Yang I am sorry for being so serious earlier, I just get worried about when your not near, me” _you mean you don’t trust me alone_ “and I didn’t want us to get swarmed by fans.” _yeah cool another excuse_. 

 

Yang responds, hiding her emotions “Yeah I'm sorry for overreacting Bla-” shes cut off by a sudden explosion as the train rocks. Before Yang can even stand Eve has already jumped to the door. The raven-haired women turns back to her “Yang stay put.” and says it so sternly that Yang has no choice but to disobey it immediately. 

 

\------------------------

 

He punches his hand through another one of the illusion creatures, just for his hands to pass through them and them to turn to blue smoke before reforming. 

 

The Witch speaks “ It's okay! Everything's going to be okay!”

 

No matter how hard he tries too the image of Her holding **His** body stays in its form.

 

He is so busy jabbing his weapon in its spear form into her head that he ignores the world around him.

 

_ The God of Light and God of Dark are going to start the Yo-yoing part soon. You sure you want to look at that. _

I don’t care. I have to stop Her from hurting **Me**

_**He’s** not you. Especially with this fake version made of smoke _

 

He continues stabbing even though the mirage of **Him** has already been killed and brought back.

 

\------------------------

 

Yang felt an immediate burst of Déjà vu on the roof of the train. She saw Eve dual wielding Gambol Shroud, one hand wielding the sword like sheath and the other wielding it in its katana mode. She was hacking and slashing at the weird bulky bull horned Grimm with such skill that some Grimm disintegrated before they even landed on the ground. It was sooooo cool.

 

Suddenly a much larger Grimm with no weird spike main landed on the train. It lunged towards Eve, its snake-headed tail extending forward to bite into her cat-eared friend. Yangs legs move before her mind can even think of what to do. She runs forward and punches down like she was expecting that to boost her jump, instead she merely jumps high enough to get onto the weird bull things backs. 

 

She grabs it by two of its horn mane thingies and drives the Grimm into the snake. As the smaller Grimm crashes into the alpha’s second head Yang screams “Hi ho Adam into the snake thing”. Adams horns pin the snakehead into the mountain and it is ripped off as the train speeds away. 

 

Yang lands on the train flawlessly. “Okay Yang, the only thing between you and your friend is a Sphinx, luckily your partner is a super cute nerd who knows how to handle anything at any moment” 

 

\------------------------

 

Eve had no clue how to handle this, 

Eves' ears perk up at the sound of Yang's voice as she turns her attention to her blonde friend, she on instinct turns her katana to its kama form and throws it to the over the Spinx.

 

_ You’ve done this before Yang. Remember the alphabet, Yang. How are you emotional with letters YANG! _

 

Yang punches the kama around and around the large Grimm. Thank the gods she dealt with the rest of the Grimm and left the biggest for last. Seeing her partner remember the old attack brings a new form of determination to Eves demeanor. 

 

_ Put on your own clothes Yang. Yes, they are your clothes, Yang. Just cause you forgot doesn’t mean you can stretch out my hoodies Yang. How are you attached to clothes YANG. _

 

As Eve holds of the remaining Manticores with only her sheath. As she glances back at her blonde partner she sees what she feared most; A golden blaze.

 

_ Call me by my name Yang. I'm sorry I was so serious Yang. I did it cause I liked your pun, Yang. Why’d you forget the name, Yang.  _

 

The golden blaze continues to burn as Yang begins to tear into the grounded Spinx wither her bare hands. The Grimms body disintegrates limb by limb as the golden inferno that is Yang screams at the beast, Yang's eyes almost bleeding red tears of light.

 

_ Stay put Yang. Stop getting into fights Yang. Stop leaving me alone Yang. Stop forgetting where our home is Yang. _

 

After seeing the leader of the pack get ripped to shreds by the Huntress the rest of the Manticores fled in fear, but Eve didn’t notice nor care about them as she ran to her friend, body still enveloped in fires of the sun and eyes burning like a red volcano. As the gold light fades Yang's eye return to lilac. 

 

_ Stop making me wake up alone Yang. Please remember we had a date, Yang. Remember the funeral, Yang. Remember the right flowers, Yang. _

 

Yang Xiao Long collapses onto the roof of the train. Eve catches her falling partner in her arms. Eve looks at Yang as she begins to go unconscious.

 

_ Your remembering finally Yang. I’m so happy to have you back Yang. Wait please don’t use it again Yang. Why can’t you just cope like a normal person Yang. _

 

As the remaining fire dies down and seeps back into Yang's skin. The blonde coughs “I’m sorry Blake. I did it again Blake. I can get better Blake. Make sure I don’t forget Bla-”. 

 

_ Why did you forget your mom Yang. Why did you forget Beacon Yang. How could you forget your sister Yang.  _

 

_ how could you forget me Yang. _

 

The last word of Yang Xiao Long before falling unconscious above the train is

 

_ Who are you? _

 

\------------------------

 

He’s just lying there as the colors of green and red flash before his face.

 

_ It’s not you, you are not **him** _

Does it seem like I care

_ It's all you care about, and it's hurting you _

Why should I care, it's just the second death of billions

_ Because those are not your deaths _

 

He tosses his spear with no actual force, determination or wants at the image before him. Once again the image flickers and dissipates for a second before coming back to a perfect view of the moment that killed all of his happiness. 

 

He watches as he sees His second death in a countless ray of deaths. 

 

I’d love to be him right now

_ Oh admitting you aren’t him then _

No. If I was him at least then I’d join the souls that got to go to the afterlife at the end of the battle, instead of being this useless, soulless husk of a body.

_ You have a soul, you are not pointless _

 

Suddenly the entire scene faded out of existence and before him was a very angry floating blue lady with gold chains, embedded in her stomach was his spear.“If you're going to just sit there and not listen to my story, mister nobody, you will face punishment” she says sternly, looking down on the darkened man. 

 

“Do your worst?” He says spitting in her face.

 

The last thing he hears before his senses are overwhelmed with incomprehensible knowledge is 

 

_ Who are you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that while writing the Yang and Blake scene I cried. I was even considering a shorter version just cause it made me too sad.
> 
> Also yep new form for the weapon: Spear. Still working on a name 
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of the split style storytelling; Good or bad (or in this case Yin or Yang) <-that made me sad.
> 
> Opinions on Blakes pseudonym (yeah Adam and Eve, ha ha ha ha ha the Tauradonna ship is cancerous) 
> 
> get ready to wait a while for the next one.  
> Thanks Boi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's four letters starting with L that is an important feeling"
> 
> Two words are screamed,
> 
> Two Screams for LOVE
> 
> One Scream for LOSS
> 
> And One Screams for Both

# My Heart is ~~Un~~ breakable

My desk is fully ordered, alphabetized, by color and even found a way to do it by periodic elements. All of that sounds really impressive. If someone were to ignore the fact I had spent over five hours doing this.

Yes, the great CEO of the Schnee International Company on a work day and no meetings, paperwork or explorations and operations to oversee. Now she knew this was not just some regular thing, nor is it a random occurrence. She had specifically done everything in the past week to ensure that on this specific day she would be free to hang out with Yang and Blake. She had spent three hours with her secretary Dora and her assistant Pita planning this one day.

The phone on her desk, which has been moved to the thirteenth period, the fourth group on the seventh tier from its usual spot in the right corner. She picks up the receiver and here's her secretary on the other line. 

“Hello. Dora whatever this is I hope it is important” She said sharp and cold.  
Her mouse of an assistant squeaked a reply “Oh yes it is indeed Miss Schnee, a message from Specialist Cordovin has arrived”.  
Weiss replies with a simple “send it through” 

She read over the letter, imagining the small women voicing the message:

_Dear Misses Schnee-Rose_  
I hope my usage of your full name is not upsetting you, but I believe we are on more familiar terms. Nevertheless, I am informing you know that both Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna have arrived at Argus base and has at the writing of this (2:17 PM) already gone a quarter of the way to Atlas. I also have a personal message from Ms.Belladonna that I was asked to send to you immediately. It is as follow; Ice Cream scoop of Strawberry Sunrise in a waffle cone.  
That is all.  
Specialist Caroline Cordovin 

She honestly was not sure what she was expecting, of course somehow Yang _‘I think danger is my middle name’_ Xiao Long had given herself amnesia in a single day. Luckily Blake and Her had preparations made in order to ensure Yang can act like herself. If people found out one of Remnant’s most powerful Huntresses is easier to brainwash then a trained dog, Yang would be lost forever.

_And they can’t deal with another loss_

Back to her work, she hits the button for Dora, “Hello Dora”

“Yes Miss Schnee”

“Please grab my files Straw, Berry, and Waffle”

“So Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, and the Encyclopeda-Pun”

“You know me so well Dora” and that’s where Miss Schnee cuts off. And Weiss Schnee makes one last demand “Oh and please tell Oscar to make himself” she struggles for a kind word “presentable”.

Dora replies “Of Course Miss Schnee.” and Weiss cuts off too early to hear “time to take a nap before interrupting the farmhand's nap”

\------------------------

He heard a knock at his door. Grumpily he crawled out of the warm three day old blanket cocoon and put on a new shirt.

 _Put on the white one, we wear too much green sometimes._  
He wears green because **He’s** always worn green.  
_Not always, not before **He** happened._  
Don't you dare talk like I am not **Him** , just because His soul moved on to the afterlife, I’m merely a **nobody** , a **heartless** , a **husk** of a human being.

Without noticing he pulled on the white button up, green overalls and dark swampy green baggy shorts. 

_See was it so hard to wear something you_

He snapped the green suspenders like that small amount of the emerald shade is enough evidence to disprove the idea he had a soul.

He opened the door and saw the caramel haired, dark skinned, green and red wearing, incredibly sleepy Dora Mousse.

\------------------------

“Weiss and Blake can you guys go and pick up the passed out passenger. We’d put him on Yang's bike bu-” he heard the red angels' voice cut short as the two girls lifted him by his shoulders and hooked his arms around their shoulders like a backpack. They didn’t even talk back to her.

 _We’ve gained consciousness you can get up now._  
Don’t wanna  
_You need some agency, you can’t just really on Blake and Weiss to save you whenever this happens_  
It’s funny how you say that like I’m not a corpse without a soul.  
_It's not funny, it is in fact quite sad that it seems no matter what time you’re trapped in you are always saved by Monochrome._

He tried chuckling but instead produced a noise like a coughing beowolf.

 _I am honestly glad Jinn put us in that weird mind place, meant we didn’t have to see people hurt us because of **Him** or the entire team to begin hating us_  
You mean because of **Me** , cause that kid that got punched is hardly me

He really wanted to reach for his Irish Coffee filled flask right now

 _Oh yes, cause the trained huntsman named ~~Oscar Pine~~ is clearly in no way the same as the child Oscar Pine._  
Wow, you actually said something that made sense, except for the part of being trained. Yay, it only took you about a year and a half.  
_Is our body so broken your confusing sarcasm for actual agreement?_

He honestly was not sure whether his body healing himself was draining him or if it was finally time for his soul to move on.

_You know it is not._

\------------------------

Dora Mousse upon hanging up with her boss decides to fall asleep at her desk, placing her already tired head on her long green shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the top of her red sweater vest.  
She spent a week working with Miss Schnee on this one day, so she knows that her boss will not be walking in on her precious nap time. 

She had been asleep for almost ten minutes when the “cute scientist has either made something great or we need another billion”. She scientifically proved it was always one of the two. 

She pushed the button and heard an energetic, almost childish, voice filled her ears as Professor Polendina spoke, “Hello miss Mousse, I wish to regretfully inform you that we do not need another billion”. Dora’s heart flutters at hearing Penny's joyous voice. She wasn’t sure what but the overly energetic robot gave her the will to leave the bed on some mornings. 

_Okay okay **Serious face**_

“I’m sorry Professor Polendina but Miss Schnee is not meant to see anyone today,” She says in the most serious, professional and not at all crushing voice she could muster 

“Oh. That is quite upsetting” The moment Penny said that Dora immediately wanted to do anything in her power to make her feel better. 

“Well, whatever it is I have to come down to the basement level anyway to find The RWBY, Blake Belladonna, and Pun file. Perhaps I can see whatever it is the team has made and report it back to Miss Schnee” She says as though she does not want to see Penny. 

“OH! That will be great Friend Dora” That one line made Dora's heart fill with butterfly Faunus “Then please as soon as possible please come to lab DJ P3 and I will show you the next advancement in Atleasian civilization. 

With that Dora quickly began the walk to the basements levels. On the way down the stairs, she realized she had forgotten to wake up Oscar. So she took a divergence to meet with the loner brunette. 

\------------------------ 

Weiss was unbelievably bored. It felt like she asked Jinn infinite questions but Jinn then trapped her in the time freeze, like she knew too much and had no way to use it. 

_We could look at the phoNO_

She would NOT look at the picture………  
_Okay maybe one peek_

She unlocked her lowest desk and brought out the single picture 

\------------------------ 

He followed behind Dora, mainly cause he had no clue where they are going. 

_Don’t you remember, today is Yang's arms maintenance check. We get to see Yang and Blake!!!_  
Greeeeaat more mortals who’ll die in only sixty years and I’ll be alone again  
_Or a slightly better and more realistic idea you’ll go to the afterlife with them_

He decides to break the silence. Any conversation with Weiss’ secretary is better than the ones with the voice. 

“So where are we going and what for?" 

Like always Mousse responds short and bitter “We are going to the basement level to receive files for Miss Schnee, also to see and report back to Miss Schnee on what Professor Polendina has done in her lab today. She also told me to make you look presentable for Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long. So whilst I retrieve the files you shall be stationed with Prof. Polendina. Until I return you are to touch nothing and follow any commands given by Ms. Polendin-” 

That was long and had way too much exposition. 

She continued, “any questions Oscar?” 

_He felt his mind stop_

\------------------------ 

He groggily woke up lying on a couch, it was cold but not in the sense of snow but more like the couch was actively sucking up his body heat. He groaned as he rolled off the couch. This apparently got the attention of one Blake Belladonna. 

“Okay mister, answer the following questions please,” she said the ‘please’ more threatening than he had ever heard Blake. 

“One, what were you doing on the train after we cleared it out? Two, did you see the weird voluptuous blue lady? And three what is your name?” 

_We can answer the first two easily We must have been too asleep to notice people having to leave. The second no, why. Did she give you guys visions of why not to trust_ **ME**

He screamed at the voice. 

_And that's the difficulty of the third. Are you---_

**He felt his body lose consciousness.**

\------------------------ 

Weiss Schnee-Rose was crying. Tears formed a puddle on her designer work dress. The picture was held between her two fingers, a thin black photo with a grey blob in the center. 

It was almost impossible to make out the shape of the twenty-week old fetus. 

But whenever she looked at this photo she saw the possibilities of a future, the possibilities she and… she and…. she and 

\------------------------ 

Dora Mousse knocked on the door to room DJ P3, trying to stay as calm as she could when about to come face to face with her crush.  
Before her hand even made contact the door was flung open and standing in the doorway was the overactive ginger herself, Penny Polendina. The bright smiling mad scientist of the SIC made all the caterpillars in her stomach age forward at rapid speeds to butterflies. 

“Oh Hello, Friend Dora and Friend Please don’t call me that. How are your days going” The lovely professor said joyously, causing Dora's stomach to origami fold into a heart shape. 

“Yes, Hello Professor Polendina,” she reached out a hand for a polite handshake, and of course received an overly enthusiastic handshake that lifted her off the ground. “Now please look after Mr.Pine while I go and grab the files. Once that is done I shall see what it is you wish to bring to Miss Schnee”. 

Penny responded exuberantly “Okay Miss Mousse. I shall look after Friend Please don’t call me that until you return". 

After that Dora Mousse left the incredibly cute, enthusiastic, energetic, smart, funny and nerdy scientist behind in order to fulfill her job for Miss Schnee. Then she’ll either ask Penny out on a date or go home early and nap till next week. 

_My Heart is Unbreakable_

\------------------------ 

Weiss’ tears finally stop pouring onto the puddle on her dress. 

Not that she had stopped but because she had stood up from her desk and walked over to her office closet. She reached in blindly and moved her arm around, never taking her eyes off the photo of her unborn child. 

She pulled out exactly what she both dreaded and needed at the moment. 

_A red cape._  
A rose red cape.  
A blood red cape.  
A bloody cape. Blood.  
Her Blood.  
Her Bloody Cape.  
Her Blood Red Cape.  
**HER Rose RED Cape.**  
**HER ROSES CAPE.**  
**HER ROSE**

She sat down at her desk and cried into the garment. 

_My Heart is Breakable_

\------------------------ 

Friend, Please don’t call me that turned to her and stated: “You know you don’t have to call me that”. She chose to respond while closing the door “Well what would you have me call you then, because when I talked to you the first time you said me calling you ‘that name’ made you feel uncomfortable. So when I asked and you said ‘please don't call me that’ I would call you that. The logic is sound”. 

Friend, Please don’t call me that choose to change the conversation “Penny, you are aware that Dora has a crush on you right?” 

Penny answered honestly and swiftly “Oh, yes. I am waiting for her to make the first move because I find her being flustered cute”. 

Friend Please don’t call me that responded “Wow you really know how to work the romance” 

_Yes friend, yes she did._

_My Heart is Unbreakable_

\------------------------ 

“So what is this stuff meant to do?” I asked. 

“Well, quite simply it is a special new type of dust,” Penny said, while excitedly point at the odd gold and rusty dust held in an odd containment device. 

“What does it do exactly?” 

_Wow, you ask questions and actually interacting with another being…. So rare for you_

“Well from what I can tell, this dust allows for manipulation of time! I’m thinking of calling it Clock Dust! As far as I can tell it can cause things to erode at much faster rates, repair entire walls of a damaged structure. What I will propose to Friend Miss Schnee is a plan to allow for full-on Time Travel!” She said cheering the last part like her own personal cheerleader. 

I know what I'm using this for.  
_No, we cannot just use one of Penny's discoveries or inventions to solve this. You have to grieve. You can’t just ignore it all like the hermit._

But he did not listen to his conscience. He saw a chance too re-smelt his shattered heart, make himself whole again 

_You are whole already… accept it_

_My Heart Is Already Broken._

\------------------------ 

Everyone hates me 

Am I just another pawn 

Another number to add to an infinite fraction 

A single grain of dirt in a mountain 

Ozma are you there 

\------------------------ 

Why would everyone hate me 

They are just more pawn 

More numbers to add to an infinite graveyard 

Single grains of dirt in a mountain 

Ozma where'd you go 

\------------------------ 

Dora shuffles through the files on her Scroll, double checking to make sure all the files are there. 

Once she is certain she has the necessary files she approaches Penny’s lab. 

She then hears the shattering of a forcefield and Penny shout “No STOP!” and Dora bursts through the door. 

_And sees...sees...sees._

He should not be doing that 

What she meant was that the mentally unstable Mistralian farmhand, who can't even bear to hear his own name, should not be handling an obviously important piece of glowing golden dust. 

The dust wasn’t even really glowing, more like tendrils of some indescribable monster of gold had extended out of the gold crystal and were swirling like a vortex around Oscar. The lapses of golden light formed a tree, then an hourglass, then a tornado, before it settles on a cocoon shape and begins wrapping itself around Oscar until the brunette is impossible to see. 

_There is a flash of light so bright that her eyes close on instinct. Followed by a glass shattering pop that forces her to the ground._

Then Dora begins to lose consciousness from the sudden vacuum formed in the room. The last thing she hears is the push of a button and the sound of a hard-light shield forming. 

\------------------------ 

_Hey me were being tapped awake. Try not to pass out at the third question this time._

He opens his eyes, and see’s green eyes stare back at him. 

“What do you want kid?” he says grumbling at the host. 

The boy seems uneasy at his grumpy response. “I was just making sure your okay, you’ve been asleep since the crash. I mean most of us are tired but you haven’t been awake at all. So can you tell me your name?” 

**~~Ozma, Ozera, Ozmyrrdn, Ohn Barley McMaze, Oswald Karat, Oat, King Ozymandias, Ozpin, OSCAR,~~ **

“Oak. My name is Oak Goldroads” He says, too lazy and tired to come up with a name that is not his… 

**No, she isn’t your aunt, family means nothing to an immortal.**

And the face of the young avatar of Remnants hope is clear. 

So he grabs his weapon and stabs 'him' with his weapon in claw form. 

_My Heart should not be Breakable_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one chapter is literally longer than the last two combined.
> 
> Dora Mousse is based on the Dormouse from Alice In Wonderland
> 
> Her name 'Dora' means gift and her last name is a type of chocolate. She is dressed like a Christmas present. Cause Schnee is all about winter stuff.
> 
> Also, Dora/Penny wasn't at all planned, I just found the idea of an over energetic and joyous Penny being in a relationship with the serious sloth Dora too cute to pass up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories
> 
> Windows of Glass into Time
> 
> But Windows can shatter
> 
> and yet Memories and Time
> 
> Should not be so easily Shattering

# Shatter ~~ed~~ ing glasses

 

_ Oh gods we just stabbed a child _

 

The gods are not listening and they do not care, as long as our mission is complete

 

_ What MISSION!  _ **_He_ ** _ did it. This is you being selfish and endangering yourself…. Again _

 

Would not be the first time I’ve stabbed myself

 

_ You're still stabbing a child _

 

His soul is thousands of years old,  **we** are hardly a child

 

_ Oh so Oscar Pine is you huh Oak  _

 

He ends the conversation by pulling his bladed knuckles back for another jab. Curse his supercharged aura, one hit barely made a dent.

 

Suddenly he is knocked in the back of the head by a wooden cane.

 

\------------------------

 

She woke up the cause of sudden bump.

 

Was she in a Bullhead or something? 

Who taught her this was called a Bullhead?

What was their name?

What is her last name?

 

Oh, that is a definite bad sign.

Why is she lying sideways? And on someone's lap.

 

Yang quickly scrambled upright into her seat, spooking the person she had been laying on. 

 

Oh, it is just…. A girl…. With black hair….who is she?

 

This...Girl looked at Yang with golden eyes and said “Oh thank the gods you are awake. I was not worried but having to lug you off the ship would be a real strain on my back.

 

She replies, confusion evident on her face “I’m sorry but what's your name?”

 

The black haired girl's cat ears flatten in sadness “Oh you don’t remember me do you?”

 

No, she knows who she is just not her name…. 

 

That makes this so much worse.

 

The other girl (gods she needs to learn her name) “Or do you just not remember my name?”

 

And she nods quickly, her apparently blond hair covering her eyes.

 

The black haired girl sighs and says “Okay then… this memory loss is sure starting off with a yang.” she says the last part like it is a…. What's the word for a joke that isn’t funny?

 

“And you are not laughing. Great. Great. We’ll need to teach you how puns.” She says, her cat ears almost combining completely with her raven hair.

 

The word ‘pun’ brings up a distant memory “Are puns meant to be funny”. She recalls someone with white hair saying that.

 

The girl leans back in her seat “No but that's kinda the point... Ugh, we just got to Team RWBY parts”. She brings her hands up, covering her eyes as one small tear falls down.

 

She feels really bad about something not happening to her (she really needs a dictionary…. HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW THAT WORD!!!).

 

She places her hand on the crying girls' shoulders “Hey… Don’t you worry, I’m sure I can relearn about this ruby thing”. She decides to just embrace her in a deep hug… it feels… right.

 

\------------------------

 

Blake fully accepts the hug. Letting herself melt into the embrace from her amnesiac teammate, her tears falling into her hair as she continues crying. 

And she whispers silently to herself “You didn’t even get to the point of remembering Ruby”.

 

\------------------------

 

Penny was unbelievably worried. 

 

Dora made squeaking noises in a panic. “Oh no Miss Schnee is going to fire me, she has important company today and now part of that company just went through a fracking portal to gods know where and….” She continued rambling. So Penny started recording it to listen to later, while she instead inspected the glowing, pulsing golden vortex of light glowing.

 

While Dora adorably mumbled in a panic, she picked up a wrench and sandwich she had laying around.

 

_ Lowering the shield _

 

And chucked it at full strength into the glowing vortex. 

 

She watched as it swirled around like in a tornado before appearing to stretch and be pulled right through the center. 

 

_ Interesting. The portal appears stable and acts like a normal whirlpool. And the wrench went all the way through even though it's inorganic. As did the sandwich, so organics are okay too. _

 

_ Good means Friend Please Don't call me that is not naked wherever he went. Or dead. Also good. _

 

_ I really need to calm down Crush Dora. _

 

Penny turned to face Crush Dora and grabbed her by her wrists to get her looking right in her eyes.

 

She spoke in a caring yet stern tone “Friend Dora, please calm down. Friend, Please Don’t call me that is fine. Organics can pass through the portal and it does appear stable, meaning he is just trapped in the past”.

 

_ Oops. She should not have said that last part. _

 

“ONLY IN THE PAST!!!” Dora screamed in fear, breaking free of Pennys grip

 

Once again Penny attempts to calm down Friend Dora “Do not worry, Friend. I will quickly send a probe through the portal. It should allow us to find out exactly when he is”. She really hopes her sound logic will calm her down. “Please send a message to Friend Miss Schnee as to what has occurred and that I will be doing everything to solve it.

 

Penny began work on the temporal probe whilst Friend Dora sent a message to Friend Miss Schnee.

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss had been crying…

 

For way too long.

 

She resolved herself, stood up and returned to her closet to return the cape.

 

_ Come on Weiss. You have to be strong for her. You have to be strong for Yang. You have to be strong for the company. You have to be strong for- _

 

Her train of thought comes to a halt when she hears a beep coming from her desk and not just any beep but a Vacuan Pop song.

 

_ Why Ru… Why she ever let her introduce Penny to anime, and then allow Penny to choose her own ringtone I will never know. _

She thinks while pressing the receiver.

 

And then instead of hearing the cheery voice of her lead tech developer she instead hears her secretary. 

 

“Miss Schnee! Miss Schnee!” Dora shouts with more energy Weiss ever thought she had “We have a situation in lab DJ P3” Of course her secretary found a way to meet with her crush. 

 

_ Just ask her out already. Don’t wait till its too late _

 

She pushes her thoughts aside. “What level of an issue,” she asks. For Penny problems, it goes Orange too copper. The highest that they’ve ever reached was Rusting Mech levels. 

 

Dora shouts “It's a Rusting Mech and Burnt Forest” 

 

That is literally the worst level an issue can achieve. 

 

She says sternly “I’ll be down in five”

 

_ What has that crazed farmboy done this time? _

 

\------------------------

 

_ Run! There's something here that's making me feel funny...  _

The voice slurred into his minds.

He decided to do what it said.

 

He jumped up from his position on the floor, leaving the bleeding child and the aging woman.

 

_ Oh, we’re on a farm. Ru-...She told us we went to a farm once, and there was some type of dangerous grim. It was called the Empathy or something.  _

I do not at all care.

 

He jumped over the Well

 

TO FREEDOM!

 

_ Ha! We just got hit in the head by a wrench. _

 

And he fell into the cold, wet and abandoned 

 

\------------------------

 

_ I am fired _

 

She had just called her boss to inform her that one of her friends had just disappeared because of something her crush did.

 

Speaking of her crush, Penny was busily working on what looked like a small sphere with a camera in the middle. Penny had just screwed what looked like the final chassis for the sphere. 

 

_ Oka,y this might actually work, Penny is an incredibly smart (and cute) scientist after all. If anyone could find out where and when that farmboy went it would be- _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Penny lifted the gold and grey orb with a glowing green ring into the air triumphantly.

 

_ YEAH! Penny can definitely solve this iss- _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted again by the green ring going a sick radioactive color and then exploding into an ash cloud.

 

When the dust cleared she saw Penny with her hair blasted back and her face covered in ash and soot. She opened her green eyes, the only real feature on her smoke covered face. 

And of course, at that moment she heard the door behind her open and someone shout

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!”

 

_ She was soooooo fired. _

 

\------------------------

 

Blake was not having a great day. 

 

Once again Yang did something dumb and used her semblance. Destroying (as far as she can tell) almost three months of work to help her regain her memories.

 

_ And she was making real progress too. _

 

She huffed as she practically busted down the doors of the Schnee Mansion. Apparently, Weiss had decided not to meet them at the port. 

 

_ She is probably just busy, you can not get mad at her. She’s running a global business, she can’t be expected to meet two of her teammates who've come to visit and- _

 

_ She is going to  _ **_kill_ ** _ her. _

 

Luckily for Weiss. Blake's thoughts of violence were cut off by the sound of an explosion.

 

And Blake bolted for the stairs to where she heard the explosion.

 

“Don’t you dare move Yang” she shouted at her.

 

_ She can’t have her lose two batches of memories in one day _

 

\------------------------

 

Yang knew she should listen

 

_ Okay so the girl who promised to help her remember stuff just ran off, but she told me too stay so I shall.  _

 

_ Also, why are my legs instinctually following her.  _

 

Those were the thoughts of one Yang no last name as she ran after the black haired girl.

 

\------------------------

 

_ Hey buddy, you know I’m starting to remember something about this farm… something about alcohol. That flask we got isn’t gonna be enough maaaaaaaan... _

 

That was not the voice meant to be in my head. His voice never slurs

 

He got up and searched the low waterway for his weapon. Instead, he picks up the wrench and his flask

. 

“Oh come on. Where is the weapon?” He grunts, wishing he had his Scroll for a flashlight.

 

_ If we just like find the pub we could just like chug. Then nap. Then chug some more. It woooooouuuuulllllllddddd be great.  _

Why are you slurring

_ I don’t know dude… maybe i'm just tired of trying to convince some crazed and self-hating loooooooooosssseeerr who refuses to live his life cause of some dumb old wizard _

Well great. You finally agree and your drunk.

_ Yeah well, i’m not even real….. Just some dumb voice you made up cause ya knw dep dwn u r a re-re-re-re really real person.  _

I’m not real I am a **husk** of a much grander being

_ Oh so u r just part of a horde like the the the the Apathys or whatver _

Ah finally found my weapon. Wait, what was that about feeling emotions?

_ Nah dude I mean those things that are chasing the gurls write noe. _

SHE'S IN DANGER. 

 

He ignores the slurring voice in his head as he runs after the voices of team RWBY, his weapon shifting to a new form. And it suddenly got so heavy.

 

A screech. A wave of tiredness. Shattering Glass

 

\------------------------

 

Dora turned around, an answer already forming in her mind.

 

“Now Miss Schnee I know this looks bad but-

 

And she cut herself off when she locked eyes with the black haired and golden eyed Faunus, Blake Belladonna. A very very very angry Blake Belladonna.

 

“Oh Friend Blake I am sorry for the sound the probing device I made sounded when it finally exploded but I want you to know I am sorry for forgetting about your sensitive hearing-” Penny's pre-recorded message to Blake (Dora has heard her say that every time she came to the Manor) was cut off as Blake dragged the two of them outside the lab.

 

\------------------------

Another screech. Another wave of tiredness. More Shattering Glass.

\------------------------

 

She snarled at the two “I am dragging both of you to Weiss and finding out why she couldn’t make time for her friends” 

 

_ I thought we got her out of her hermit phase  _

 

She was so focused on berating her friends' workers that she did not hear the sound of a confused blonde, silently sneaking into the now abandoned and unsupervised lab. 

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss had finally descended all the way from her office to the basement in her personal elevator. 

 

_ I am really gonna need to make it up to those two. I’ll give em tickets to the movie they are making of Blakes Book! That’ll be a great da- _

 

She stopped that train of thought when she saw a very angry Blake Belladonna, dragging her lead scientist and secretary like children down the hall. 

 

She put on her best face and approached her friend with a hug. 

 

Upon seeing her Blake let go of the two workers and hugged her back harder than normal. 

 

And not a single word was spoken between the two as none were needed. All these two needed was to comfort each other and be a pillar the other desperately needed in the cyclone of life.

 

\------------------------

 

He was running in a cyclone.

_ You could just stop. _

But then I would die.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s even trying… to talk to the voice. He would not let some Apathy stop him from his true self. 

 

**A Louder Screech. A Wave of Total Sloth. Shattering Glass.**

 

He hears a distant scream but can not hear what it shouts. 

He sees a glow of silver light, only the farthest glow.

His eyes close as he falls to the floor

 

\------------------------

 

The two girls finally separate from their long needed hug and look at each other truly for the first time. 

 

She is the first to break the silence. “Blake I am so so so sorry for not being able to meet you, we have a situation occurring her and so if you could just-”

 

But Blake cuts her off “No I understand. What level?” she asks. SHe needs no more information.

 

Weiss replies “A code Rusting Mech” she looks at her lead scientist doing mental math “and a code Burning Forest” she looks at the group expecting to see him, but he isn’t there.

 

She turns to Dora and says “Dora, where is Oscar?”.

 

The chocolate haired girl replies “In the past”

 

“What!”

 

Blake voices her thoughts exactly.

 

\------------------------

 

**The Loudest Screech. A Wave of Complete Apathy. Shattered Glass.**

 

He fell to the floor. The weight of his body suddenly too much to handle. But he couldn’t stop he had to become Oz- 

 

But it was soooooo dark. 

 

He had to get up.

 

_ “It’s fine”  _ And then a different, wiser, and older voice spoke. It spoke with the weight of the world and familiarity that only comes when one hears their true inner voice, the voice of hundreds of lifetimes and thousands of memories. His voice. 

 

“ _ Just stop. Rest. Join yourself in the after life and be at peace”  _

YES YES! His barely awake mind shouts back at his true Him. 

 

There is nothing around here for Him. No Goal. No Job. No Task. No Mission for him to carry out. He can finally be at-

 

_ NO DON'T LISTEN TO IT  _

His old voice shouted at him.

_ YOU ARE HALLUCINATING! WAKE UP AND SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE YOU BECOME GRIMM CHOW! _

But Me is right there, I can just go and be one with I.

_ It’s not real. You are not Him. You can’t just kill yourself in the hope it will- _

I DON'T CARE IF THIS ISN’T REAL OR THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I JUST WANT TO JOIN HIM AND BE MYSELF AGAIN! SO PLEASE STOP TALKING RUB-

 

As his mind shouts the name of the voice he sees…he sees….he sees

He sees Her light. 

 

And Her light was all he needed to stand.

All he needed to fuel his soul.

All he needed to wield his weapon in her way.

All he needed to run.

All he needed to become a Grimm Reaper. 

 

And he runs towards the silver light, hacking at the Grimm with a ferocity he has not had in a long time. 

Anything between him and his light  is worthless.

 

He finds the hole in the wall and rushes up the stairs, jumped over the burning corpses of Grimms. Runs through the burning house not caring if he is burned. He gets outside and into the snow.

 

And he sees them driving off without him. 

And he drops being the reaper. 

And he drops his speed to a crawl.

And he drops his weapon.

And he drops his soul.

And he drops to the ground.

 

“Guys we have to go back”

 

And he drops, Shattering Glass

 

\------------------------

 

Blake pinches the bridge of her nose, her ears falling flat against her head.

“So let me make sure I understand” and she lowers her hand.

“You,” she says pointing at Penny “Found a new type of dust that manipulated time.” and the red-headed mad scientist nods energetically. 

“And You,” she says almost giving Dora a heart attack with one pointed finger.

“Decided to leave the mentally deranged farm boy in a lab with dangerous tools and no adult supervision”. 

The girl with the unbuttoned red sweater raises her finger to reply “Professor Polendina was with him”.

 

_ As I said, no adult supervision _

 

She continued looking to the giant swirling gleaming vortex “And so now the man obsessed with soul bonding with the ancient wizard, is now in the past and probably trying to kill whoever has said wizards soul-”. 

This time she was cut off by Penny instead.

“Actually the amount of dust that Friend Please Don't call me that used was only enough to go back no more than ten years”. She said it like it made this better

 

“So he is either trying to kill Ozpin or-”

 

Weiss cuts her off to complete the trend. “Or he is trying to kill himself”.

 

\------------------------

 

Ruby looks at Brunswick farms as it burns to the ground. 

 

She looks by the well and sees...sees...sees 

 

“Guys we have to go back”

 

Yang quickly snaps “Ruby why would you want to go back there. We have to get away as soon as possible”.

 

Ruby turns towards her sister and says “We forgot the Passenger”. 

 

Blake and Weiss show immediate shock and horror, and she assumes Yang shows something similar. 

 

Then the least likely of them all to speak then says “Ruby, that guy is not worth saving”

“What do you mean Oscar.” she asks surprised at the rage in the farmhands' voice.

 

Oscar sighs painfully and points to below his ribs, and Ruby sees his rainbow cloth wrapped around a stab wound.

“Because, I am pretty sure my Uncle just stabbed me”. 

Maria shushes the brown-haired child “ Life is beautiful. It is precious. And it must be protected. So Miss Xiao-Long please turn this around. We have an Uncle to arrest”. 

 

And Yang does just that.

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss decides to take control of the situation. 

 

“Penny, get to work on making a probe so we can find out where-” 

 

Penny interrupts “When”

 

Weiss continues “ _ When _ and where on Remnant Oscar went too”.

 

Penny salutes and says “I’m combat ready” before backflipping to her workbench, fiddling with another metal sphere. 

 

Weiss then turns to Dora Mousse “And Dora, please go and retrieve Yang from the front, I’m serious Blake you can’t just leave her alone, and bring her to her room. Also, give her the files to watch until Blake and I can meet her”. 

 

Dora curtseys and runs right out the door. 

 

When Weiss turns back around she sees Penny already with a probe in hand and wandering over to what looked like a control station. 

 

\------------------------

 

Penny was very confused. 

 

The switch is on so the shield should be on but… unless someone….

 

She makes an audible ‘Hmm’ noise.

 

Friend Blake falls into her conversation starting trap. “Penny what is it?”, she says unaware Penny tricked her.

 

_ Mwa ha ha ha Evil Penny _

 

She turns to Friend Blake “Well Friend Blake, I appear to be having a glitch with my memory, so can you tell me. Was the shield on when you pulled me and Friend Dora out of the room?”

 

Friend Blake ponders her question for a bit before answering “Yes it was”.

 

“Oh this is very very bad,” she says, quickly checking her lab's video feed.

 

Friend Miss Schnee asks “Why is that bad Penny”.

“Because it means Yang Xiao-Long has gone back in time”

 

\------------------------

 

He woke up and all he saw was a wood. It was old, tarnished, aged and about as cared for as a hamster that has never seen the light of day. 

 

He heard people mumbling about something.

_ They’re not mumbling, your just hearing things blurry. _

Well, then you be my ears. What are they saying

_ You could just sit up and listen _

How about this, I will do half those things

_ Wow, you are offering a lot right now. _

 

Yeah yeah.

 

He focuses his aura on his eardrums and perked them up to see if he could hear anything.

 

The angels voice said, “It’s Jaune!” 

 

And the cart stopped. Sadly he did not. 

 

As he was about to tumble off the cart someone grabbed him and dragged him back onto a stable position on the cart.

 

He grumbles a “thanks” at whoever saved him from falling down the hill.

 

_ You are being surprisingly nice _

Yeah I know, I guess I just feel...redetermined 

_ Redetermined to live your life? _

Redetermined to get back Myself

_ That is the wrong lesson. _

 

He laughs at the worrying voice in his head.

Now all he has to do is wait too reclaim Him.

Nothing can stop him.

Not even-

**CRASH**

Medammit Yang

 

\------------------------

 

“Oh No” Maria shouts as a grown up blond woman fell.

 

From ten feet above.

 

And crushed Oscars Uncle.

 

And now the two are tumbling all the way down the hill.

 

“Yang, turn back around please. We have to pick up _two_ adults”.

 

\------------------------

 

Yang was not sure at all what she was looking at.

 

It was a kind of burning yellow, like a freshly forged gold shield that was still too hot to touch.

It swirled like a whirlpool yet was somehow sideways, and had nothing behind it.

 

And for some reason… it looked...familiar. Or whatever the word it was for something to do with family.

 

She reaches towards it.

 

“Mom?”

 

_ And she Shattered Glass _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first
> 
> Yeah sorry but Weiss feels... And feels a lot lot lot lot lot lot lot lot lot of sadness
> 
> And Blake is much more angry, cause when you basically have to spend a year caring for your amnesiac partner, you learn to be more stern and commanding.
> 
> Second thing Second, I'm gonna say all my thoughts on Oscars Section
> 
> The Apathy
> 
> Scientific Name; Bestiusthingus Volsixanimius
> 
> I was really excited to write this particular part of the story, as a lot of the story is written in the first person, so writing about your characters being affected by a creature designed to be Green Lanterns worst enemy is a ton of fun.
> 
> Also, we get to see Oscars (or Oak now I guess) weapon in its scythe form. Actually, have a name for it (you'll find out next chapter...whenever I write it).
> 
> Sorry, this took a week but after posting almost three chapters in one day I feel like this rest was deserved.
> 
> Also yeah Yang is now back in time. 
> 
> SO we got an amnesiac and a borderline depressed farmhand obsessed with melding souls with a past self.  
> Otherwise known as THE SANEST PEOPLE EVER SENT BACK IN TIME!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridges, Bridges, Bridges
> 
> Structures built for connection
> 
> Made to ensure easier lives
> 
> However, a bridge can be collapsed
> 
> A bridge can fall
> 
> A bridge can crumble
> 
> A bridge can be BURNED
> 
>  
> 
> And what of a bridge to the past.  
> That too can be BURNED

# Bur ~~ning~~ the Bridge ~~When I get to it~~

She grumbled herself awake. And immediately felt the freezing temperatures.

 

_Ugh… did…did some-did someone not give me a blanket...Hmm... That's odd, usually Blake or-or-or... Did someone who is rich not give her a blanket? Who… who is that?_

 

Her thoughts continued to mumble and groan as she looked up from her…no wait this is definitely someone else's couch.

 

She heard someone say “And you're sure it’s alright if we stay with you?” someone she remembers stealing ten liens from.

 

Then Saphron said, “Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses”.

 

_How did she know Saphron Cotta-Arc?_

 

She then heard Terra continue on with more pleasantries. Honestly, Yang was still too tired to care.

 

_And I also know Terra, but I didn't know Blake? How bad is my memory_

 

She heard someone, who summons an image of a bird, say “Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age.”

 

_Does this dude ever stop gloating? It’s putting me to slee-_

 

“Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-” and he was interrupted by a voice that brought Yang an equal blend of every emotion ever felt.

 

“Shut up, there's food!” the impossible to place voice and yet unbelievably familiar voice said with a joy she somehow thought she would never hear.

But Yang didn’t want to focus too hard on the deep emotional swell that rummaged through her heart she instead focused on the emptiness in her stomach.

 

So she got up from the couch and grabbed three sandwiches from the plate.

“Hey!” the orange-haired girl who was unfortunate enough to be holding the plate shouted.

 

And she then walked back to her couch and ate two.

 

Terra said, “Oh yeah sorry to ask but what's the story about her and the other guy?”

 

_Other guy?_

 

She looked down to her side and sees..sees...sees

 

_Oscar?_

_Wait why does she actually know this dude_

_Forgot your friends but remember the random farm boy that was possessed by….someone._

 

The kid...no more like… The adult Yang looked at was similar enough to the Oscar from her memories that she could tell this was him, but he was older. Instead of wearing his green and red coat he wore a white shirt, with the only green being his overalls and pants.

 

_Seriously he looks at least three..maybe four years older._

 

With a confused look, she puts a hand on the farmhand's brown hair. And tries to poke him awake. Suddenly a memory comes to Yang's mind. She turns to the people who were looking at her like she was some sort of Grimm. They all look at her  And so she asks them a question so bizarre it breaks the silence like a train covered in bombs.

 

“Anyone got a whistle?”

 

Out of all the people she did recognize, the only one she didn’t know reached into one of her pouches and brought out a tiny silver whistle.

 

“Here.” she tossed the whistle to Yang...

 

But she didn't catch it.

 

_Who is she? Well, I don’t seem to remember most people so it makes some sense… but still... something … something is in the back of my_ **MY TURN**

 

**Time to**

**Burn the Bridge**

\------------------------

 

I was perturbed. I did not know what it was about this strange yet familiar person that put me on edge perhaps it was how much they looked similar to Yang, or perhaps how much they looked like Raven, maybe it's the way they appeared out of the sky.

I was unsure about each possibility.

 

Deep down I knew the actual reason. The only emotion in their eyes is the glass in front of an imprisoned and cornered animal, not that the animal was hurt, more so that the animal was willingly hiding, going against its own nature for the sake of protection.

 

_Protecting itself or others?_

 

I went defensive when the sudden burst of maroon light flooded from their eyes.

 

_Perhaps their semblance? It is like Yangs but...different._

 

I quickly step slightly in front of Nora on instinct and shift my stance properly so that I can either attack or defend.

 

I lock eyes with them and see an odd discoloration at the peak of the lights wisps. The tips turned a deep blue nearly cerulean light, not threatening but anything she does could be dangerous.

And she is crying. A lot.

 

The light fully turns deep blue.

 

_This could all be a trap. But if not I should start planning pancakes._

 

And they immediately collapsed upon the floor as the light seemed to all pour out of the eyes and the azure flame became extinguished.

 

_That was…. Unexpected. Meaning more pancakes to keep Nora at bay with._

 

Weiss sighed “Someone besides me and Blake please lift the mystery woman back onto the coach. She is much too heavy”.

 

aune and I lift the blonde back onto the coach. I made sure Jaune did not place her feet on the others head.

 

After all that Saphron spoke up catching my attention at least.“So what's your plan for tomorrow?”

 

I give a deep sigh.

 

_I do not know_  

\------------------------

 

_I don't know how to explain any of this._

 

_If I do this it has to be right, just breathe and explain to all of them the beginnings of the entire world. And that we were attacked by soul-crushing Grimm. And that Oscar got stabbed by his uncle. Oh, how do I even explain Jinn!_

 

_Wait just, just calm down. You turned a Wyvern to stone, you can talk to your friends._

**_No more lies._ **

 

I’ll just

 

Burn that Bridge When I get to it

 

\------------------------

 

Dora is walking back down to the lab.

 

_Okay, okay. So you are definitely fired. Lost your bosses farm friend, in the past. Then was seen being dragged by her other friend. Then you lost her other other  friend. Who is also in the past. And now you are basically useless for this situation._

 

_Okay, just breathe…._ **GOD I NEED A NAP**

 

She entered the lab, hoping for a better situation.

 

_Who needs a nap when you’re probably going to get a concussion. Or Killed._

 

Penny was currently just sitting at her desk, working on a new probe after her old one exploded. Penny was not the reason she was definitely getting either concussed or fired.

 

_Maybe fired at._

 

Blake Belladonna was being held back by Miss Schnee, who was stoically ignoring the shouts of her friend, dashing every few seconds across the room freezing the black haired girl's feet to the labs' floor.

 

Penny spoke up, almost oblivious to how much Blake really wanted to strangle her. “Penny, find out where Yang is or I will use your body as a test dummy!” she screamed.

 

Miss Schnee quickly dashed once more around the angry Faunus in a flurry of snowflakes, freezing her feet to the floor.

Miss Schnee said "Please calm down and let my scientist do her work. Trust me she knows what she's doing".

 

Penny, without looking up, said “Do not worry friend, I will soon know the exact locations and chronological placement of Friend Yang and  Friend Please Don't call me that. We should also be able to have total communications with them once the pod establishes a proper signal”. She probably said a few hundred other words but Dora was already half asleep. Sure Penny was her crush and all but she really **really** needed some rest... or coffee.

 

“Friend Dora, would you like to do the honors?” Penny said adorably. I stammered my answer out, like an idiot, “Su-sure Pen- Miss Polendina”.

 

_That was the dumbest thing I could have said._

 

Ignoring my constant anxiety and tiredness, I stepped past the angry Belladonna and picked up the small green and gold orb. I gave it a light toss into the portal and watched as it was sucked into the past.

 

Penny squeaked ( _how is she so cute_ ) “Great, now you just need to stay here till the pod is able to fully tether to the future. Don’t worry you just have to stay here and stay awake. Nothing to hard for such a great Friend”.

 

_Guess asking for that nap is gonna take a while_

_Eh I’ll_

_Burn that Bridge when I get to it_

 

\------------------------

 

Oscar awoke to a slam.

“Are we sure about that?” someone said, anger in their voice.

 

_This is the moment. This is the exact moment where we should not get up._

 

“What?” He said.

 

By which you mean we totally should get up and break the blonde knights' knees.

 

He crawls out of his bed, shifting his weapon to its **natural** form.

 

_The cane is not the normal form, it's a pit-_

Doesn’t matter and also you are wrong.

_Really thought we got passed this._

 

The blonde screamed “He's in _your head_ , isn't he? Did you already know about this?” the snow jailer tries to make him stop from picking Him up. She fails, like always at protection.

 

_Stop insulting people. Be nice, she did so much after I-_ **STOP**

Silence fills his head as he looks to the wrongdoer, traitor, great betrayer, renegade Knight, the Gold Viper of Vale. His mind can list all the _true_ names of Jaune Nikos.

 

The jerkwad screams at Him “How much longer can we even trust him?!” memories are combining with the events unfolding before him. The amnesiac brawler tries to stop him, she too fails.

 

The blonde continues his rampage “How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that _liar_ this whole time?!” and he tackles the blonde to the floor the Angel screaming for them to stop. He ignores it all.

 

He wails into the blonde with his _false_ cane. He hits him with all the years of anger for the fear HE had to feel when the idiotic simpleton refused His flawless reason. In his wailing, he loses grip on his weapon and it falls from his grip but he doesn't care, he keeps punching.

 

And punching

\

And punching

 

And punching

 

And

 

**BURNING**

 

\------------------------

 

_Who is fighting right now? Was someone was being hurt?_

 

She jumped up from her couch and ran around the corner. She saw everyone shocked, and sees...sees...sees Oscar wailing into some blonde.

 

_Why did the Ice queen ever let those two get close to each other, Oscar hates… that blonde. Ugh, my memory sucks._

 

She runs behind Oscar and begins to pull the farm handoff of the blonde. It is easy, way too easy. _When was the last time Oscar ate? Usually, it takes slightly more force._  


\------------------------

 

After almost an eternity and a day, Yang drags him off the crud leader.

 

He rants and screams at the blonde. He wants him to suffer for Him, for all he did to Him, for all he took away from HM!

 

_Oscar… just stop, please. Jaune doesn’t deserve this-_

Yes, he does. For sowing the seeds of doubt in everyone, for making them questio-

 

_They didn’t trust Ozma! They trusted you! Jaune Trusted you. Weiss Trusted you. Blake Trusted you. Yang Trusted you. Nora and Ren especially Trusted you. I trus-_ **SHUT UP**

He collapses on the floor in a mix of an anxiety and panic attack as he screams at his mind. **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP-**

And a ball of steel hit him directly in the head.

 

**BURN IT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Ren very wordy. I know that that makes no sense considering how he talks but I like to think he's one of those guys that just spends a lot of time choosing the right words to say but still has like a dictionary memorized. 
> 
> Also hoping you all picked up on a change to Weiss. If you didn't then, read again cause I made it super obvious.
> 
> I really wanted to show just how twisted Oscar gets in the future with his fight with Jaune. I really wanted to show that while the Oscar we know and love is just cowering in fear and actually feels bad about Ozma, Oak just straight up hates anybody who dares to question Ozpin. 
> 
> Also new Weapon Form: Cane. Otherwise known as.... just a stick.
> 
> Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't really worth the wait, but my school has been increasing work before spring break so sorry. But speaking of spring break I have the next two weeks to write so expect the next chapter in like half a month.  
> But I've also been thinking about writing new fanfic, not for rwby so that might happen instead. 
> 
> Who knows? \\_(:I)_/
> 
> See you all in like two weeks


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is watched and becomes memory
> 
> Memory is written and becomes history
> 
> History is learned and becomes a fable
> 
> "You are meant to learn something from a fable"
> 
> One group must watch
> 
> One group must write 
> 
> One group must Learn
> 
> "And they are all doing it wrong"

# The Past ~~is Dead~~ and The Future ~~is Now~~

\------------------------

 

_Always thought interrogations would involve more talking._

 

The room is dead silent. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Oscar on one side of the Cotta-Arcs living room.

And on the other couch, Mystery Dude (who may or may not be Oscar's relative) and Mystery Chick (who looks like Raven if she was blonde)

 

I sit next to Blake as we question the stranger.

 

Ren broke the silence and asked the first question “So what exactly are your names?”

 

_Short and simple, very much Ren._

 

Apparently, not simple enough as she seems to not know the answer.

 

_Is she seriously struggling to answer this?_

 

Oscar speaks up “Well we already know he’s called Oak Goldroads from that time he stabbed Me” saying it like most of the people in this room have not already been fatally stabbed.

 

Weiss and Blake both uncomfortably rub place a hand on their scars.

_I make sure I don’t_

 

Oscar looks at my two teammates and grimaces.

“I am really sorry” he frowns “I-I’ll just go.” He gets up and leaves.

 

_Damn, the kid needs a hug. But one problem at a time. One at a time._

 

The woman finally speaks, up ignoring Oscar leaving, “Oh he’s going by that name again”. She looks at apparently Not-Oak “That is not a good sign” she begins rubbing her chin and looks confusingly at Oak “I thought he stopped changing his name after that incident with his...or was it his”. She stops talking and just makes a ‘Hmm’ sound.

 

“So wait,” I ask, interrupting her thoughts “What’s his actual name then?”

 

\------------------------

 

_Oscar's actual name…_

_Isn’t it Oscar. But no Oscar was called something before Oscar…_

 

_Something... But what?_

 

\------------------------

 

“And for that matter what is your actual name?” I finish my sentence frustrated.

“Oh, my names Yang.” She says it quick and painless, but it stings like a hornet. Everyone in the room goes silent.

 

Nora pipes up, choosing to smash through everyone's shock “Oh man that is really weird since she” she points at me “is also named Yang!”

 

The older woman looks shocked… and Nora continues talking

 

“Ooh! Or are you lying about it and are actually a mind reader come to replace our friend, or are you actually her ancient ancestor who’s been kept young due to magic. OOH! Or are you-”

 

_Thank you, Ren, for making her stop_

 

“Nora, most of those are impossible. She just has a similar name nothing more. This is not at all like that one time we met Nereil” Ren told Nora “It that wasn’t even like that back then”.

 

_Who is Nereil? And what did Nora do?_

 

Nora removed Ren's hand from her mouth “Okay three things, one he was definitely evil you, two I don’t regret what I did, and three that was only my first two guesses I still have three hundred and fifty-two other reasonable answers” She finishes with a huff. “And the possibility of it just being a coincidence was guess number twenty-four point five”.

 

Other Yang finally responds “Eh she might be right.” and she shrugs.

 

\------------------------

 

_Yeah makes enough sense._

 

_She kinda looks like Blake. Blakes nice!_

 

_But the other two… The other two terrify me_

 

\------------------------

 

“WHAT!” Weiss shouts “What do you mean you ‘might’ be from an alternate world, how would you not know,” she said the last part more like an angry statement than a question.

 

Other Yang shrugs again “I don’t know, just walked through a big ole portal. Found myself here.” as though being from a completely different world was not that big a deal.

 

Blake turned to the _maybe_ couple “Ren, can you and Nora get Jaune and Oscar. I’ve read enough books to know this goes bad”

 

The two leave up the stairs.

 

“Can you make the other two leave too?” She says, pointing to Weiss and Yang“I don’t know them”.

 

Yang and Weiss give her the same answer, “No”

 

“Okay okay” Other Yang complies with them “You are all terrible hosts”.

 

Blake begins to ask a question of this _alternate_ Yang.

 

“Why did you want Weiss and Yang to leav-” but is cut off by Ren, Nora and Jaune rushing down the stairs.

 

Jaune starts “Everyone, we have an issue” he calms himself before continuing his statement “Oscar is missing”.

 

And then Oak bolts up from the coach, surprising everyone.

 

“Perfect!” the brown-haired man exclaims “Come on Yang we gotta go find him,” he says while taking Yang by her arm and bolting out of the house, in search of the missing farmhand.

 

Weiss groans and says “Someone get Ruby, we have to go find Oscar. And the Alternate reality Yang”.

 

\------------------------

 

“So Yang forgot all that,” I asked Blake.

 

_Now that she’s finally calm down_

 

“Yes, she forgot most of what we taught her in the past month. So things like team JNPR, your name, and my name. She still seems to remember what we’re like but not who we are.” Blake explained.

 

_She is really trying to stay calm._

_Come on just comfort your friend._

 

I place my hand on my friend's shoulder “Blake it’ll be fine. Once we get Yang back from the past we’ll get back on track. We'll have her back in no time”. I hug her.

 

_We’ll get her back_

 

And our moment was then ruined by Penny shouting.

 

“And Done!” Penny said excitedly as the computer flashed with a radioactive green color.

 

Dora begins to pull of the cables Penny had put on her “Thank you soooo much”.

 

I walk to my scientists' computer and look at the blurry yet blocky image on her screen. The image is of a fairly nice hallway with stairs, what looks like a sliding door at the end, and a living room to the side.

 

“Where is this?” Blakes question was like a bombardment to me.

 

_I remember this place. And if this is at the right time._

 

I turn to Penny hoping she’ll have the answers “Do you have any answers Miss Polendina?”

 

_She better have answers. Figuratively staring into the past is never good for people like me, literally doing it can probably be worse._

 

Penny responds “Well Friend Miss Schnee according to the signal this is coming from exactly six years ago, add or subtract a few days”.

 

_Six years ago. That confirms my suspicions._

 

The screen flickers as something moves. A group of teenagers begin to walk down the hallway, and one of them steps on the probe.

 

_And that is undeniable evidence._

 

After Jaune almost slips and falls on the probe someone else picks it up.

 

_Look away now._

 

My face turns from the computer as I hear Blake stifle a sniffle.

 

And a voice like an angel says

 

“Guys, whose ball is this?”

It is the dumbest line to hear someone's dead lov- no friend, _you don't deserve even that title after what you did_ , say but it’s enough that I have to stop myself from rushing through the portal.

 

_Stop yourself, Weiss, breathe in and out. Remember_

 

The Past is Dead

\------------------------

 

This will be so easy.

_You are being manipulative again._

Yes, going back to my roots for this one.

_Not your RO-_

 

Ignoring the voice brings a smile to Oscar's face as he sips his Irish coffee.

 

“So” the amnesiac arsonist begins after sipping her hot cocoa “We are in the past. That other Yang was me from the past, and my last name is Branwen?” she says the last part unsure.

 

“Yes, yes, and most definitely” I respond taking another sip.

 

_Why tell her that's her last name_

Manipulating woman with the last name ‘Branwen’ is a very good feeling for me

_Even he didn’t like doing it and you know that._

 

I continue my speech “And we are back here in order to find my past self and find out how to save our future from the evil Ice Queen.” more lies but it doesn’t matter.

 

“Why don’t you remember how to stop Ice Queen then if past you knew how?” she says like a jab to my kidney.

 

I respond “Amnesia. She tortured me for nearly three years to convince me that I wasn’t who I was. She succeeded with the help of an angel”.

 

_You should not be lying about this_

It is the truth

 

“But then she killed the angel in a furious rage, and so I reverted to my normal ways,” I say triumphantly “However I lost the key to her defeat over time”.

 

You did it for me. I’ll be whole again soon enough. Now all I gotta do is-

 

She interrupts my thoughts with a question “Where does Blake fit into all of this, and how do I have amnesia?”

 

Why do Branwen's always need the absolute truth and can’t just take propaganda.

_Because Ozpin at least lied for protection, not his own personal gain._

Eh Tomato Potato

 

“Ah yes about her. Well, she is our friend and about your amnesia, it was a curse made by the Ice Queen for the same reason she did to me”.

Please buy it Pleas buy it Please buy it Pleas buy it Please buy it Pleas buy it Please buy it

\------------------------

  
_Yeah, I am not buying any of that._

 

_I mean a magical witch that can be blamed for every single possible problem. Come on that's a C-movie plot at best._

 

_And I actually know you, Oscar. I may not remember names, places, people or things but I sure as hell remember your tricks._

\------------------------

 

Yang cuts the tensions like a battle ax “Okay, I believe you”.

 

Haha a successful pawn

_That is just rude_

Your right she’s more of a rook. Thank you for helping my chess metaphor.

 

I give my flask a half cheer “Great, then all we need to do now is find my past self and then let me talk to him for a couple of minutes”.

 

We both stand up from our seat at the cafe. I leave the money and we go to find Him.

 

As we walk Yang asks “So where are we checking first?”

I turn to my latest companion and say “To the clothing store”

 

The Future is Now

\------------------------

 

_I don’t know what I’m doing._

 

_I am going to die, all for some idiot wizard in my head._

 

_Either cause the wizard's soul will use mine as a snack or Jaune is going to stab me._

_I just need somewhere to go and rebuild or something._

 

_Maybe get a change of clothes._

\------------------------

 

“So they're in Argus,” I ask Penny. My chin resting on my hand.

 

_That cannot be good for Yang. He’ll be close and might try to_ **_NO_ **

_That will not happen. He probably will not even recognize her like that. Hopefully._

 

I look at the screen again as the probe sits on the couch, unmoving since She put it there.

 

Penny gives a quick and energized nod “Yes indeed Friend Blake. It appears Friend Please Don't call me that is in the city of Argus, around the same time you were there”.

 

_He is actually going to try and kill his past self. Would that even work?_

 

Weiss’ assistant Dora speaks up from the other side of the room “But why exactly did Mr. Pine go back to then?”

 

Weiss matter of factly responds “In some crazed attempt to absorb the soul of a wizard”.

 

_Sometimes I want a normal life._

 

Dora just squeaks out an “oh, okay”.

 

And I attempt to comfort her “Don’t worry. By the laws of science, he should not be able to kill his past self. That is time travel rule number one”.

 

But then Penny interjects “Actually it is fully possible to alter the past. If Friend Please Don't call me that does indeed kill his past self, he will in turn die”.

 

Weiss looks actually scared at this “How would he then be able to go back in time if he is dead? Wouldn't that create a paradox?”.

 

Penny gives a response “Well yes, but not a ‘world is deleted paradox’ this would simply create a Pedestrian Paradox. Everything is predestined. I tried the experiment with the dust before on a rock and crater and it created this type of loop”.

 

“But Penny,” I say calmly “I don’t remember seeing any future Oscars or Yangs in the past. Meaning this is definitely a different set of events”.

 

Penny frowns at my response “Oh  I didn’t test it on something with free will," she pauses "or schizophrenia”. Penny brings up her old notes and quizzically reads over her them ”So you are correct Friend Blake, I assumed the dust only created a Pedestrian paradox but it is totally possible that Friend Please don’t call me that may create a Folding Paradox”.

 

Dora speaks up with some question “What exactly would a Folding Paradox entail?”

 

Penny turns to the assistant with excitement “Well, it means that if Friend Please don’t call me that kills his previous self or makes any major changes to the past, then he would no longer be going to the past from the future”.

 

“So everything would be the same then? He simply would not go into the past”.

 

_She seems really worried_

 

Penny analyzed the statement before answering “Yes, but we have no clue what may happen to the future that Friend Please don’t call me that creates and if it is a Folding Paradox like I suspect it is, then we could all be trapped in a time loop, with each loop getting shorter and shorter as the paper of time gets folded again and again, until eventually, you can't fold it".

 

I interrupt Penny with the answer “Because if we are in a Folding loop then the structure of time is getting less and less. It's being divided in half every time Oscar goes into the past, and we have no way of knowing if this is the first or three thousandth time Oscar's done this”.

 

_The structure of time itself is going to end because Oscar can’t accept reality. Makes enough sense to be true._

 

I look directly to Penny “And if we want to end this possibly centuries-long time loop, all we have to do is go back in time and ensure Oscar makes no major changes?”

 

Penny nods

 

_Great._

 

I jump onto the table and lunge for the portal.

 

The Past is Now

\------------------------

 

I know what I’m doing

 

I am going to live, the wizard will be back in my head

 

Case I am going to absorb My soul. Then maybe stab Jaune after me

 

I just need to find Him and refill my nothing

 

Time to get a change of clothes

 

\------------------------

 

“Did-did she just go back in time” I say pointing at the golden portal.

 

“Yes!” my crush exclaims.

 

“So is this going to fix the timeline somehow?”

 

_Please have it be a fix, Please have it be a fi-_

 

“Maybe,” Penny says smiling.

 

I pass out into my chair.

 

Dead

 

\------------------------

 

We turn away from another clothing store.

 

“Are you sure it isn’t this one?” I ask Oscar once again.

 

He sighs “Yes Yang, yes it is most definitely not the right store. They don’t have my jacket”.

 

We turn away and continue walking down the snowy streets of Argus, walking to the _next_ clothing store.

 

_How does one city have almost twenty clothing shops? Like… I’m pretty sure I liked shopping but gods this is a lot!_

 

As their walk continues Yang subconsciously makes a turn down a random street. Her senses dull and yet are heightened, turned to max and yet muted.

 

_Why- why are my legs walking?_

 

_And where am I going_

 

**The Past**

 

**And**

 

**The Dead**

 

\------------------------

 

_Go after her_

I actually agree with you on this.

_Because you care about her?_

Cause she’s a useful pawn.

_You can’t believe that._

 

I follow as Yang turns more on the streets of Argus, twisting around every corner that _I_ had specifically avoided to ensure she doesn’t see….see….see... _it._

 

Then I spot around the corner as the berserker and ninja walk down the street.

I rush towards Yang and push the two of us into an alley to avoid the traitors, but I miss and tumble into a pile of garbage bags.

 

This is a very good metaphor for my life

_Do you mean trying to pull other people away from the truth?_

I meant the garbage but that works too.

 

As I rise out of the garbage I look to the other side of the alley and see right there... Him.

 

He’s in the outfit that I would know so well over His next few years, which he won’t be getting to once I stab him.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice I’m here. Perfect

_NO! Stop!_

Shut up, you're about to get replaced.

 

I approach the host of Hope and transform my weapon to its rifle mode. I take aim readying my aim on the young Him.

 

_The Past is Dead Now_

 

\------------------------

 

Yang walked right through Ren and Nora, despite Nora tapping her armored shoulder with enough force to crush a watermelon. Yet, she ignored it all. The blonde bombshells body ignored everything in her way as it moved like a tank down the rising and falling streets of Argus. Each step was done accidentally yet had a deep purpose.

 

Finally, Yang reaches the park and walking down the grey path in the snow-covered public garden. In the center of it all is a statue of a single woman, haired tied back in a ponytail, shield held in two hands lowered and a rifle placed on her back. She stands there made of polished gold giving an odd effect to her hair, making it look like a tornado of fire frozen in time, her tiara being almost unnoticeable under the metal bangs. The statue brings a shot of pain and suffering to Yang's blank heart. Tears pour down her face.

 

_Why...Why do I feel this sadness? This is just a statue of Pyrrha that one tournament winner who died a couple of years ago. I didn’t even know her that well._

**You did know Pyrrha but your tears are not only from her but something more.**

_What do you mean? It’s just a monument to a huntress who died to Cinder- wait how how do I know Cinder Fall?_

 

More tears pour from lilac eyes, hitting the snow and making small divots into the ice crystals.

 

**Wrong question. What is it a memorial of?**

 

Yang's mind eye looks deeply into her memories, pulling up images of the Vytal festival she’d seen on Blakes phone that one time.

 

**Think**

 

_Red hair? Huntress?_

 

**Think more**

 

Red... Red... Dead... Red...Dead...Dead...Dead

_Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead_ **_Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead_ ** _Dead Dead Dead Dead_ _Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead De_ **_ad Dead Dead Dead Dead because Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because of Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead because of Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Because Of-_ **

 

**_Dead Because of HIM_ **

 

Oh he is

 

_Dead_

 

\------------------------

 

Time slows down as Oscar's rifle aims directly at his own head.

 

_This isn’t the first time you’ve tried this._

I’m not shooting a corpse, I’m shooting the thing holding His soul.

_Oscar! Put the weapon down and walk away. This can’t end well. What if you get hurt?_

The point is to hurt me so I can become Me again.

 

His finger rests on the trigger, a single dust round loaded and locked ready to fulfill its owners bidding.

 

_You don’t need this Oscar_

Not my name and you know it

_It is your name. It’s who you are now and it’s who you were then._

 

The voice starts to choke on mental tears.

 

_You can still walk away, find Yang, and leave without destroying the past._

Or I shoot him, take Myself, find the blonde pawn, go back to the future and live out His proper life.

 

Another person dashes towards the alley, they’re feat ignited by the golden blaze.

 

_Oscar, Please. Don’t_

 

Oscar’s rifle is knocked from his hand, as a glowing figure surrounded by gold light drops from the sky and kicks the weapon to the ground.

 

And standing before the de-armed Oscar is a very angry Yang Xiao-Long, with green light flooding from her emerald irises.

 

“You have some explaining to do.” She says through gritted teeth.

 

Oscar fumbles his words out “Oh Yang, great that you're here, can you go kill that brown haired kid over there, he’s gonna lead to someone important dying in the future”.

 

Yang glances over her shoulder, the gold light mellowing to a more peridot shade. “Oscar, you aren’t standing over there,” she says, her voice laced with spite.

 

What is she talking about?

 

Oscar questionably looks over the blonde's shoulder and sees the image of himself standing at the end of the alley and see as it fades out of existence, as if it was never actually there.

He is so preoccupied by the vision that he falls to notice Yangs armored arm grab a hold of him and lift him three feet off the ground.

 

He sneers at the blonde "Oh, your back in control I see? Can you let go of my pawn I need her for my game"? She ignores his taunts

 

Yangs green eyes pierce into Oscar “Now I’m going to stop burning memories and you are going to explain to myself what everyone is far to--” Her eyes flicker lilac for a split second “afraid to tell her. You got that wizard boy? Cause if you don’t tell her I will feed you to the Leviathan”. Oscars face twists into fear upon hearing the blondes threat.

 

No not when I’m so close.

 

A flash of bright olive light explodes off Yang as Oscar is dropped to the floor.

Lilac eyes look down upon the once farm hand.

 

Oscar quivers under Yangs gaze as the question and tears leave her “Who is Ruby?”

 

Entire timelines of silence are made and extinguished

  


Before

 

Before

 

Before

  


The truth spills from Oscar like a broken damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we take a deep dive into this worlds past, so Rwby's kinda not so far future. 
> 
> Sorry, this one took so long, but I got distracted by other fic ideas you may or may not get to see in the future. Also went through like ten rough drafts of the explanation for the Phineas and Ferb final episode time loop. For any of you who know what I'm talking about, I apologize for restarting your nostalgia. 
> 
> Either way thanks for all the support and see you all next time.
> 
> BYE!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories scattered through time
> 
> Even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change
> 
> But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.
> 
> But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

#  ~~Sparks of Hope~~

Oscar starts with impersonal facts.

 

“Ruby Rose was the daughter of Tai Yang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. She grew up on the island of Patch and attended Signal Academy. There, she was trained and tutored by her Uncle Qrow, learned how to become a reaper, and became the single greatest Huntress ever. She was so impressive that she caught the eye of the world's oldest and wisest spider, a man who had been weaving a conspiracy older than humanity and so he accepted her to Beacon Academy years early.” The facts are easier than the memories.

 

“Eventually at Beacon, she became a team leader, and though it was difficult and there were many trials, she forged the single greatest team of Huntresses to ever walk Remnant. The team consisted of her as team leader, a snow-cold heiress named Weiss Schnee--”

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss and her walk off the Bullhead’s ramp onto the warm grass of the open clearing.

 

“Aw man, you remember that tree right over there?” She points excitedly at a stump

“You mean what is left of it after you chopped it down and I then set it on fire,” Weiss responds to her partner. The two reminisce on more youthful days.

Weiss continues “Though I have to admit, finding the exact forest you and I almost killed each other-”

“Is that cause I made you mess up or you mean the other kind of kill each other?” The redhead interrupts.

The white-haired businesswoman responds “I am trying to compliment you! You Dolt” a light jab is made towards the other.

 

“But yes, this is a great place to hold a reunion and a reveal party. You have the photo right?” Weiss turns, questioning her. 

She reaches into the picnic basket, producing a small mostly black picture “Yep! Come on you’d think I’d forget about our--” She is interrupted by a hug from Weiss.

She wraps her hands around her greatest of best friends “Hey I was joking about forgetting-”

“It’s not about that…” Weiss has small tears fall from her scarred eye “I’m just so happy”.

 

\------------------------

 

Yang questionably looks at Oscar, her glare burns into him.

 

“a Faunus hiding from the pain named Blake Belladonna, and her wandering half-sister-” his speech is paused as his teary eyes look into Yangs “-You”.

 

“But who was she to me?” her eyes rip the answer from Oscar's mind.

Oscar gulps down his tears as he answers “The second, most important, most caring, and wonderful person you had in your life” the life I had decided to take you from.

 

Yang thinks for a moment.

 

“Who was the first?”

 

\------------------------

 

“Blake! Blake!” Yang shouts from below the canopy “Do you see them?”

 

The Faunus girl jumps right behind Yang, almost startling the lilac eyed girl, _almost._

Yang turns, mock anger on her face, to her partner “Why did I ever marry someone so rude?”

“Because I’m cute and have saved your life more than the amount of hair you have”. The two share a quick kiss.

 

After the kiss, the cat Faunus points ahead of the two “The clearings right over there”.

“It’s gonna be great to see them after the honeymoon,” Yang says to herself.

“And find out how everyone's doing,” Blake adds.

 

Yang harrumphs “Yeah yeah, find out how farmboys doing, that's also important”.

_Just not as important as you_

 

\------------------------

 

Oscar tries harder to recall his memories, instead of His memories. The look of frustration on his face is clear “And, according to you and Blake, the seeds of what would become your relationship were planted the night you opened up to her”.

Yang’s hand opens and closes, in sync with her breath.

 

“Continue” the word is whispered and yet it contains all the power of a Goliath.

 

And Oscar tells her about the fall

 

\------------------------

 

Blakes extra ears pick up on the words “There, perfect” and the rush of a breeze.

_And there they are_

Her and Yang step out of the forest into the small grassy plain. Right in the center, they see a woman in white, looking as though she walked out of a winter ballet and was teleported to this bright summer day. And a flurry of red petals heading right for them.

Before Blake can even say hello, her and her partner are wrapped and lifted off the ground by a girl with a smile as bright as her eyes.

 

“Hey Rubes, how’s my favorite team leader?” Yang says, comfortable in her sisters Goliath strength hug.

Ruby blushes and says “Come on Yang I’m your only team leader”

Yang raises her counterpoint with sarcasm “Come on there’s Jaune”.

Blake pouts while Ruby puts them back on the ground “That’s just rude Yang”.

 

After some more hugging and unimportant banter the three return to the picnic blanket and sit down to begin eating the delicious sandwiches.

 

As Blake finishes her first bite her ears jolt directly up, picking up a loud sound. Something…

 

_Fallen_

 

\------------------------

 

“After you lost your arm, Blake dragged you back to the others for you to escape before she ran away.” Oscar looks at Yang and see’s her reach for her prosthetic, grasping the metal appendage at the wrist joint “You woke up at your home on Patch, where your father took care of you till you were strong enough to seek out your mother and find your sister--”.

Yang interrupts the story with a question “Why was my mom not at my home?” and Oscar desperately claws at the safe he made in his mind for the memories that don’t belong to Him “She ran away when you were young”.

Yang crosses her arms  “And why was Ruby gone?” the memory somehow comes easier than the others “She had a duty to the world”.

More than I ever had and she did more than I ever did.

 

\------------------------

 

“Ruby Rose,” her head turns in response to her name being shouted “You killed my purpose in life, and for that--” the unknown assailant breaks into maniacal laughter “You will all die!”

 

Ruby quickly grabs Crescent Rose from her back, transforming the weapon into its blade mode. She blocks the blades of her opponent with the flat edge of the sword, a trick Blake and Weiss taught her and pushes them away from her picnic. Yang's prosthetic sprouts its turret as she pulls back a punch aimed at the masked opponents chest, Weiss produces her pistol, Myrtenaten; a special weapon she herself helped design and build, and points it right for the assailants head, and Blake draws both her weapons out, one as a sword in defense and the other in gun mode pointing at the kneecaps of the hooded figure.

 

Their posture is perfect from years of training, fighting and living together. The unity radiating off of them is enough to make a flock of birds feels distant from one another. The positions each take are from years of working together, each of them are strong but when Team RWBY is together each power are increased by incalculable numbers.

 

The cloaked enemy laughs again, raising their hand into the air before swing it down and shouting “Prepare to Suffer!”

 

Suddenly three full-grown Nevermores swoop down from the clouds, two Deathstalkers crush trees as they emerge onto the now battlefield, over fifty beowolves emerge from the forest followed by almost one hundred Creeps, all roaring, screaming, and surrounding team RWBY.

“Hey” Ruby shouts to her friends, team, _family_ “White Rose, Nevermore and Beowolves. Bumbleby Deathstalkers and Creeps. We’ll deal with them after”.

 

And with that they spring into action, Ruby aims Crescent Rose at the Nevermores and emptied a magazine into it’s left wing, head, and body. Weiss uses her semblance to boost Ruby's shots, while she sends bursts of fire and earth with precision from Myrtenaten at the Beowolves. Yang throws Blake towards the two Deathstalkers while jumping into the middle of the Creep horde with her shotgun hand, blasting them away. Blake shoots the pincers away from her while using Gambol Shrouds blade to cut the tail off one of them and slow her descent.

 

The maniac laughs while more images of Grimms swarm the team.

This warrior had a  duty and they would fulfill their purpose.

 

\------------------------

 

Oscar breathes out as the story winds down “And so Team RWBY won, Ruby used her powers and skills and Salem died, and I then left my body”.

Yang's eyes now show tears, not only of the pain she had experienced but because she somehow forgot all of it… **And no one told her anything. They hid the truth from her. They decided what was best without ever telling her what was happening. THEY.. they didn’t even tell me I had a sister. They might never have told me**

 

Oscar breathes in and out once more “No not I, Him, that’s something you told me to say a lot before the accident. ‘He wasn’t you. You need to understand that’ and all that junk.” he awkwardly chuckles at how he used to be, and still is.

 

Yang's head shoots up from her hunched sadness, a new fire in her eyes, a fire that had not been seen in just lilac for nearly two years.

 

**“What incident?”**

 

\------------------------

 

It took Ruby and Weiss a total of two minutes to destroy the Nevermore and Beowolves, allowing the two to focus their full attention upon the perpetrator.

 

Blake finished plunging the second Deathstalkers tail into its head and is simply catching her breath, sheathing Gambol Shroud into their holsters.

Yang turns back to everyone, she’s still destroying the last few Creeps, “Why don’t they just leave while we were distracted?” she asks rhetorically, but the masked assassin gives her an answer “To watch you all suffer” and they laugh again.

 

Weiss is tired of this all “That’s it I am ending this.” she faces the assassin--

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss turns to face Ruby

 

\------------------------

 

She points the gun towards their gut, she doesn’t want to kill them, just make it hurt. They ruined their surprise after all.

 

\------------------------

 

Oscar stumbles over his thought “The incident? I wasn’t there but it was still the worst thing I ever experienced”.

 

Suddenly a new voice speaks up “You weren’t there. So you don’t know what happened Pine, you can only imagine how painful it was to see it happen.” Blake Belladonna struts out of the shadows to the two other time travelers. “What happened Yang, was--was--was the second worst thing I have ever seen”.

 

\------------------------

 

Ruby shouts to her partner “Wait Weiss!”

 

\------------------------

 

Weiss sighs to Ruby’s comment “They interrupted us telling Yang and Blake about the baby, I think a shot to the gut is deserving enough”.

 

Yang shouts to the Weiss “WAIT A BABY!”

 

Blake hears, but Weiss doesn’t, all she hears is the crack of the hammer and Her screams

  


\------------------------

 

They laugh at how this all worked out, they originally intended to have her sister do the deed but having her wife make the kill… It felt so much sweeter….

 

\------------------------

 

Suddenly Weiss is standing in front of Ruby, her gun pointed right at her lower abdomen a bullet hole through her clothes, blood starts to pour from the wound. The realization hits Weiss like death, she drops Myrtenaten, a weapon they made together, to the ground. All of reality slows down around Weiss as Ruby falls backward into the grass.  


Weiss quickly kneels beside her wife and desperately tries to stop her loss of blood. Ruby coughs up blood as her words are drowned by entropy “Hey. hey Weiss, it’ll be okay, I’m fine. You're fine. Blake and Yang are fine” she coughs up more blood “We’ll get out of this, don’t worry”.

 

Ruby smiles, teeth stained with blood yet still bright, at her as Weiss look to the wound and cries. “Weiss, Weiss. What is it?” Ruby asks delirious, slurring her words as they mix with her soul. Weiss shouts to the black haired cat Faunus “Blake call the bullhead back! We need medical attention!” before turning back to the bleeding women, supporting her head for breathing while trying to keep the wound from bleeding. Blake takes out her scroll and calls the closest town for medical attention, rushing over to the married couple to try and help with the bullet wound, all the while the offender for this act pridefully stands before the injured redhead.

 

Ruby mumbles more ‘it’s gonna be alright’ but Weiss cannot hear it. The words slip from her lips the moment Blake drops down to her side “But Ruby” Ruby’s hope-filled eyes, still sparkling, look up at Weiss “the baby” and all the light fades from the silver eyes.

 

Ruby's eyes flash in realization as she reaches for the bleeding hole in her body, and then her eyes start to close, as tears fall, her final words are spoken, no blood leaves as there is no blood, no coughs are made as she has too little air. The words are said as perfectly peaceful and perfectly destructive as last words should be, Ruby’s last breath is heard with no resistance and “Thus kindly I scatter”.

 

And Weiss Schnee-Roses soul changed forever.

 

\------------------------

 

Yang listens to Blakes telling of the incident, ignoring the tears as they fall down her face. Suddenly a flash of red encompasses her vision as a memory comes exploding back to her conscious mind.

 

_She is her old self, hears the gunshot, and turns around._

_She looks at her kneeling sister-in-law and she uses her arm to explode over to them. But by the time Yang lands, it’s already over. Ruby’s red cloak, her most important possession next to Crescent Rose and her pink diamond wedding ring, is dissipating into roses. She looks at the rose petals flying off her sister, seeing that the petals are more wilted and are covered in drops of scarlet blood._

 

_She drops to her knees to listen to Ruby, make sure that she is alive. But all she hears is her last words and the sound of her cloak reforming above her._

 

_The red cloak falls passively onto Ruby’s body, but Yang doesn’t remember seeing it touch her._

 

_Yang felt a change deep within herself, she felt a sudden burst of power and energy. Her eyes begin to bleed red light as she turns to her enemy._

 

Yang looks to Blake and interrupts her story “If Ruby dying was the 'second worst' thing, then what was the first?” tears and more tears fall

 

\------------------------

 

Blake looks down at Ruby, praying to anyone that medical attention will be here soon, but then she hears a familiar explosion, one that means Yang is about to start a fight.

 

She sees Yang engulfed in an unfamiliar glow, unlike her usual gold Yang is surrounded by a volcanic and enraged red. Yang lunges towards the killer and uppercuts them twenty feet into the air above them. Blake is terrified as Yang jumps forty feet into the air, just to then rocket straight down and hit the now auraless assassin into the ground, their body makes a large and deep crater upon impact. Blake heard the crunching and smashing of bones and flesh as Yang ruthlessly and relentlessly punched the body and face of the villain as more and more ruby flames poured off Yang, filling the crater with a  bonfire of raging power.

 

After two more minutes of this a Bullhead finally arrived, Weiss went with Ruby to see if the medics could do anything to save her, but Blake had already dashed that hope. She had seen death before, and her leader was most likely already resting in peace. She walked on the ripped and upturned earth and looked into the crater. In the crater was Yang, the glow gone from her body and crying over a corpse. The blonde turned to Blake, looked her dead in the eyes and asked: “Who are you?”

 

_That was the worst moment._

 

\------------------------

 

Blake wipes away her tears “Ruby died, as did the child. Those deaths changed Weiss, she got colder, more distance. Even her semblance changed. Her death did the same to you--” she points towards Yang “It was so traumatic that your soul itself changed and you gained a new semblance, one in which you burn up memories to gain more power. During the fight you’re normal you, but after you become You”. More tears fall. Oscar speaks up “Six months after her death I regressed into my old ways, becoming convinced that I was just some corpse with no soul, a useless flesh robot with no program. I then got a voice talking to me in Ruby’s voice. I tried to kill myself more times than I want to remember”.

 

The cat haired Faunus has dropped all her shields and walls “So for the past year and a half that was Weiss’ and my life. Comforting each other in our grief because we were all that was left of team RWBY. Team JNPR helped, but mostly it was just us”. Blake wishes to cry but there are no more tears.

 

Yang’s last tears fall, the truth sinking in as they had before, but this time the tears do not extinguish her fire. Her eyes glow red, yet nothing pours out of them. She looks Blake in the eyes “You…” she walks to the crying cat Faunus, “You-lied to me!” and Blake is punched into the side of a wall. Oscar shouts for her to stop, but she doesn’t care. “You hid the truth from me, did everything you could to lie to me. You never got around to telling me about my own sister.” She kicks Blake, her aura protects her but she crumbles to the floor, pleading for Yang to calm down but she doesn’t “I never got to go to her funeral. My own sisters funeral!” She punches Blake back into the wall and onto the floor, her aura starts cracking “You never told me we were married! Do I mean that little to you!” She kicks Blake again and again and again. Yang’s hair is a full blaze of gold light, her eyes burn as her old Semblance resurfaces. A tantrum fuelled by rage and loss. Blakes scar reopens

 

Yang takes a step away from Blake and turns to Oscar. Oscar is wielding his weapon in its original mode; a pitchfork, “You knew about what they were doing, you knew they were lying to me” She punches at him but he catches her fist in between the tynes and redirects it away from him, “You are using a weapon she helped you design, and you couldn’t even repay her for that” another punch is thrown and it is again deflected “You had a chance to change history, and you decided to be selfish, to use me, to be like Ozpin” she throws a punch, Oscar catches it but a second punch hits him in his rips and he crumbles to the floor. She kicks him in the crotch, propelling him almost five feet into the air “I am going to go and use time travel for the better.” and she propels herself to the rooftops. Running along the top of the city in the dark of night.

 

\------------------------

 

_Hey, are you okay?_

I finally accept that I spent almost two years refusing to live my life.

_That’s… not great but some progress._

And Blake has gone back in time, she’s over there and just got beaten up by her wife

_Can you move?_

Not really.

_But you have to get up?_

What’s the point? Yang was right. I went insane and tried to kill myself and drastically screw up the timeline, all because I was selfish. Yang can probably do a better job.

 

Suddenly Oscar feels cold and is then standing up. A cloud of snowflakes pick up Blake and gets her standing.

 

Once he and Blake are back on their feet, still hurt but aura’s starting to heal it, the stream of snowflakes reform into Weiss Schnee-Rose. A  very ticked off Weiss Schnee-Rose. A Schnee-Rose that held Myrtenaster right at his throat.

 

“Talk now Oscar, how did you beat Blake and where is, Yang?”

 

Blake luckily stops him from being decapitated “It wasn’t him, it was Yang. She remembers, and is not happy about it”.

 

She sighs and says “Okay, here is the plan”

 

And so in that alleyway, a farm boy who found himself, a cat Faunus with someone to find and a grief-filled heiress agree to save time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that is basically the entire backstory. 
> 
> Everyone's weapons got upgrades:
> 
> Ruby's had a sword mode
> 
> Weiss had Myrtenaten (Aten is the word for the Egyptian Sun disk, replaces 'aster' which means star.) So like its just a pistol. Think Jesse McCree's Peacekeeper 
> 
> Blake know has two gun-swords, cause it looks cool
> 
> Yang didn't since her weapons are already perfection
> 
> We got to see Oscar use a pitchfork so that's great.
> 
> I'm just gonna apologize for Yang hitting Blake. That hurt to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smaller, more honest soul.  
> It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary.  
> The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute.
> 
> Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out.
> 
> How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing?
> 
> That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes?

#  ~~ Simple Soul ~~

 

Watching the black and red blur murdering people is a surprisingly calming experience for Yang. She thinks about how she could easily save all of them from their decapitation and blood loss but this is not the event Yang wants to stop from  ~~ happening stopping ~~ .

 

_ We shouldn't have run away _

They were  **lying** . They  **used** us.

 

Memories of all the pain and doubt they have felt flash behind Yang's crimson eyes.

 

_ We should’ve hurt them  _ **_more_ **

Then we agree.

 

The terrorist slaughters another father, another boyfriend, another daughter, another friend.

Yang's iris glow a deeper red, almost matching the blood spilled on the snowy forest floor. Yang's ears pick up on the sound of a motorcycle as it stops. She hears the  ~~ important empty  ~~ words be said.

 

Just in time.

_ Time to deal justice. _

Well, we’re in a snowy area so it would be…

_ Just- _ **_Ice_ **

 

The two laugh with the same voice and chuckle as the women they’ve been waiting for runs to her unsuspecting confrontation with her past.

 

_ This is going to be sooooo much fun. _

 

_ Good Times All Around _

 

\------------------------

 

Dora continues to sweep the shattered glass and burnt bits off the floor.

_ Why did she have to start a fire on her way to the past? _

She hears Penny push more buttons on her computer.

 

“And there, that should make right the anomaly,” Penny says excitedly before standing up and throwing another pod through the portal. Dora gets up to face her crush “Penny, what exactly did you just do? I thought a time anomaly might destroy us?” she says her last question nervously. Penny gives a cute smile and says “Oh no I have no idea how to make nor stop the paradox from forming. That was just to make it so the portal will most definitely reopen in one hour”. 

 

_ What.. why would Penny do that… _

“So the two of us can have a date!” Penny said excitedly grabbing Dora's hands. Dora had not noticed she had said her confusion out loud. And now was uncomfortably aware of the burning sensation on her cheeks. 

 

The blushing and flustered mess that is Dora Mousse stammered out ‘whats’ and ‘whys’ while her brains basic functions divert all power to processing, and still failing. 

 

The red-head scientist giggles “Listen, Dora, I am fully aware of your feelings and if Friend Blake and Friend Miss. Schnee do not succeed in stopping Friend Please don’t call me that we will all be turned to nothing in a matter of hours and I would very much like to spend my last few hours doing something with someone important to me”. Penny waits for her crushes answer, not thinking of the future or past, just this moment.

 

A whisper leaves between Dora’s lips.

 

And they leave armageddon to the heroes. They’re fine with just having a

 

Good Time

 

\------------------------

 

The alleyway has become a makeshift office.

 

The newly poised Oscar Pine sits on a chair made of ice and a trash bag filled with old towels.

Blakes aura heals her as she sits on an  _ arguably ‘ _ clean’ part of the scummy alleyway.

And Miss Schnee stole a chair from someone's apartment, in front of her is a desk made from cardboard and three rusting metal pipes.

 

“Okay,” The professional CEO begins her meeting “What exactly do we now?” as she looks to her teammate and… she does not have a word for what Oscar is to her at the moment.

 

Blake lets out a pained groan. “From what she yelled at Oscar and me, she seems to be planning on altering the past to an extreme degree.” the cat Faunus grunts and grits her teeth from the pain of her reopened wound “Which would trigger the universe destroying time loop”.

 

Oscar takes this information in and places his head into his hands “I...almost destroyed the world. Just to kill myself.” tears began to pour onto the cold concrete alley from his eyes.

 

Her heart does not even make a sound to the whining of the young man. Even if it beat through her twelve layers of permafrost she was not even sure if her face could show the expression. Especially show the expression to him.

 

Weiss uncaringly responds “Yes, yes you did try and end the world Oscar, nothing new for you. Now that the obvious has been stated twice, do we have a plan?” 

 

Oscar shifts in his trash bean bag as he shakes his head.

“Oh yes, once again you are useless.” Weiss scolds the young man

 

The two bicker, though it is more like Oscar shaking his head and crying as the CEO brings down mountains of guilt upon him.

 

“Please just stop,” the brown-haired man pleads with Weiss. 

 

“No” she replies as she continues to lay into how everything is his fault.

 

Unbeknownst to the two, Blake has been calmly sitting in her spot, eyes closed in concentration. Perhaps there is still a way to save 

 

_ Time _

 

\------------------------

 

“You know,” Friend… _ Calibrating _ ... _ Girlfriend   _ Dora begins to say to her. “When you said we should have a date I was honestly expecting something more...” 

 

“Romantic?” I asked quizzically. “Well I am sorry Girlfriend Dora but Friend Miss Schnee has locked the refrigerator,” I say, pointing to said chains on the pristine fridge “So we’re stuck with just these!” I take another gulp of the Instantaneous Simple-Wok Noodles that were stored in my lab for emergencies. 

 

Dora laughs at Penny's behavior as she too eats more of the microwaved wobbly wheat sticks. 

 

As that happens Penny updates her prime directives, moving ‘Make Girlfriend Laugh’ above ‘Job’. “But, I could find something!” Penny says with vigor, standing up, walking to the fridge, and rips the chains off it. Penny begins taking out multiple expensive portions of meat, special wines, chocolate strawberries, sparkling water, chocolate milk, a cabbage bigger than her head, spices the internet did not know how to pronounce, and many different ingredients. 

 

The mousy secretary makes sounds of encouragement and wonder as her Crush,  _ no her Girlfriend,  _ prepares an incredible meal.

 

_ Good Times All Around _

 

\------------------------

 

Yang giggles as she looks at the tower from a tree. She watches as black and red perform an intense battle across the white battlefield. Seeing two who have hurt her, so greatly hurt each other ... is  _ delicious _ .

 

_ So why don’t we just end it now, one punch and we knock down that entire tower with them in it _

Because we don’t  **care** about them. We need to  **save** ourselves. We need to  **survive** .

_ Fine.  _

 

The two fall and begin making their way to the waterfall. Yang hears the sound of explosions, giant dust lasers and an old lady laughing, the latter which pisses her off to no end. 

 

Finally, the blonde time traveler watches as  ~~she I~~ ride towards my  ~~friend doom~~.

 

Yang leaps over to the tower, a rush of blazing gold and red eyes land, melting the snow where she lands. She looks to find someone at the base of the tower. A woman in an Atlesian uniform, with grey eyes and red hair. 

 

\------------------------

 

Rose Tile had been having a very bad day. First, her wanker boyfriend dumped her, then she finds out she’s being reassigned back to the coldest and most remote part of the entire bloody nation, and , _ what was that last part, Oh yeah  _ a Faunus wearing too many zippers and a bandana over his eyes stabbed her before throwing her off the tower. Luckily, she landed in a big pile of snow but she definitely can’t walk. Suddenly she hears a loud thud and smells baking biscuits. 

 

_ Oh great I’m going delirious _

 

Suddenly, dull grey eyes meet burning scarlet. Rose looks up to see what she can only describe as some sort of fire goddess. It has scarlet red eyes that glow and bubble like lava, dragon hair illuminated with each strand as an individual sun. 

 

_ Okay, is this chick the beast below? Am I going to the bad place? Oh, you better be an angel. _

 

Suddenly in the very moment, Rose thinks that the gods have come to take her away, the fire and light in the eyes of the being suffocated and instead, a dark sea of lilac tears stream from her irises.

 

_ Okay, not an angel. Those things don't really weep. _

 

“Hey,” Rose says, snapping the, now less goldy, blonde out of her funk “Can you help me? Please. I don’t think I can move, my leg is bust.”

 

The blonde continued to cry purple fire while looking at her. Rose’s possible savior looked at her like someone trying to make out a ship a couple hundred miles away, and if she so much as blink the ship would burst into flames. And at that moment Rose recognized the look, it was a look of someone who had lost, who had seen, witnessed, experienced and above all else had lost. 

 

Finally, the woman with the red and yellow arms spoke. “Don’t worry Rubes, everything is gonna be fine. I’ll find who did this to you,” suddenly the inferno in her eyes reignited and her hair returned to the color of melted gold “and no one is gonna hurt  **US** again”. Her yellow arm made a pop noise as she raised her hand as though she were throwing a punch.

 

“Never again”

 

\------------------------

 

_ Guess we ended her with a- _

**Yang** !

 

The two voices inwardly laugh as she continues moving to the  ~~ waterfall betrayer ~~ . Her red eyes dead set on her ~~ revenge justice  ~~ she doesn’t notice the woman in black swing from the trees, launching her back into the clearing.

 

Yang barely has time to read herself when the entire is surrounded by a fifty-foot wall of ice. She dashes for the wall and begins climbing at speeds that would impress anybody. Suddenly she hears a  _ whoosh  _ sound. Above her is…. A pitchfork. The makeshift spear cracks the ice, causing a small avalanche to tumble on top of Yang.

 

_ Great the  _ **_Liars_ ** _ found us. _

**Hurt** them.

 

Yang leaps off the wall using her arm to flip around and shoot at  ~~ Oscar Oz ~~ while landing to face the three assailants. 

 

She laughs as the snowflakes reassemble into the shape of a  **heartless** woman, a well-crafted rapier and lovingly made pistol drawn. A  **cowardly** shadow jumps over the wall landing next to her, two Glocks with large cleavers are wielded by hands she once honored. Lastly, the  **brainless** farm boy lands behind Yang, his ingenious pitchfork. Each stood and wielded their weapons like it was an actual threat to her,  **_but they weren't._ **

 

“So this is how its gonna go,” Yang laughs and taunts “don’t worry troop” another burst of maniacal laughter echoes from Yangs hollowed chest. “I’ll make sure that there are 

_ good times all around _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I am back my dudes. Sorry that I've been gone for most of the summer, school increased in frustratingness, had some personal loss and then was on vacation in a place where the internet was almost impossible to reach long enough to write anything. But I am back, got bout three weeks till school starts so hopefully, I can finish this story by next month.
> 
> Next chapter will be a (hopefully) thrilling and (if I can do it) interesting fight scene, where we see Weiss using both Myrtenaster and Myrtenaten and her new semblance, Blake using her modified dual katana/Glocks and I'm gonna try to fit in all the Oscar weapon modes into the scene. 
> 
> I am actually really excited to get back to writing and don't y'all worry about this one ending. I'll be working on some new ideas before Volume seven comes out.
> 
> BTW yes Rose Tile is Rose Tyler. I like Doctor Who (tho I prefer ten and eleven)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words can describe grief, but grief.
> 
> What can be described are the reactions.
> 
> Denial
> 
> Anger
> 
> Bargaining
> 
> Depression
> 
> But only the dead gain Acceptance.

# This Will Be the Day We’ve Waited For

 _ **She** _was ~~pulling pushing~~ through the pain as the wagon wheels turned and turned and turned and **_turned_**

The picture crumpled in her hands, **_grief_ **held tightly onto the little girls' mind and, subsequently, crushed and crushed and crushed the paper.

The barren road became less of one as the grey trees slowly turned **_into_ **a roof above the injured girls head. Despite all the cuts and bruises, she ~~had kept would keep~~ the little girl asleep in the wagon safe. She was filled with **_determination_ **and her search for answers would not be stopped be stopped be stopped.

After more hours walking through the grey thickets and logs the blonde girl with the wagon arrived, **_she_ **could barely stand, but she **_had_ **made it. And then she saw them. **_Burning red eyes_** , gleaming with hunger and malicious intent, clawed hands began to move towards the ~~idiot lied to~~ girl ** _. She_** was too exhausted to have even **_screamed_**. Then she remembered the sleeping silver-eyed girl in a ~~blood red~~ cloak **_and_ **looked in horror as the beasts _**lunged** _towards her.

 _ **At** _the moment her stubbornness should have killed them, destiny had different plans, where the ~~monsters family~~ was now stood **_him_ _._** **_She_ **was so thankful as her uncle **_dodged_ **another with ** _his scythe and quickly_** blew its head off. His weapon shifted as he took on the remaining creatures, firing shot after **_shot_ **into the black horde of claws and teeth as they continued to run **_at him_**. She began to run…

\------------------------

She began to walk into the club ** _. Her eyes_** looked at the many partiers dancing as the **_turning_ **lights shone down onto the dancefloor. She began searching **_deep_ **in the club for the man with the **_red_ **tie. **_As she_** ordered her drink the man stood up and turned to her, attempting to intimidate her. In response, she **_grabbed_ **his balls and almost tore them off. Now that she had him right where she wanted **_him_** , she flipped out her scroll to ask him some questions. He gave the wrong answer so _**she** _tightened her grip.

She **_joked_ **to get his guard down **_and then punched him into a wall. His goons tried to stop her but the blonde woman just slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave sending them flying across_** the room. She kicked ~~a goon her wife~~ in a black suit into the ground before blasting the other off with her gauntlets, more of them surrounded and attacked her with **_the_ **usual guns and swords but she made short work of them all. At some point, two girls had joined the battle **_arena_ **she made of the dancefloor. **_One_ **of them was in all red with two large ~~claws swords~~ and the other was **_in_ **all **_white_ **with blades on her shoes. The empty shells **_blasted off_** as she loaded in new ones. She jumped off **_the wall_** and immediately started firing shots at her new opponents ** _._** She landed on the…

~~~~

\------------------------

They landed on the floor of the train car. She calmed her nerves, **_she_ **gave her partner ammunition, this was they trained for, and the three ~~friends family enemies~~ ran through the car. Suddenly before the trio was a girl with an amused smile and an umbrella. She **_shot at_** the girl to distract **_her_ **while the other two continued on ** _._** The fight started when **_the blonde brawler_** launched her first punch, only to have it **_reflected_ **by her umbrella. The pink and brown colored girl smiled at **_it with_** amusement, which only fueled **_her_ **anger. She raised her **_gauntlet_ **and fired punch after punch, none hit, as the girl simply dodged **_and_ **parried anything that might have landed ** _._**

A kick to the face sent her to the ground, but that just got her mad, as the **_ice_ **cream themed girl raised another kick, her ~~anger rage~~ **_grew_ **as she leaped off the ground. She tried for close combat but the umbrella sword caught her punches, her face taking on an even angrier look. The girl now behind her the blonde jumped up and immediately began firing multiple blasts of force from her **_gauntlets_**.

 _ **She created a giant explosion, freeing herself, before launching an enormous explosion at the woman's feet causing her to flip into the air**_  and annoyingly land perfectly on a box behind her ** _._ _The taller blonde woman rushed to the woman in white_** only to be once again forced back with more kicks. ** _She launches an even bigger explosion, here eyes bleeding red, and lays punch after punch into her. Even though the lady in whtie deflects some punches, the force alone pushes her back and sends her off balance._ _Even when her opponent tries to counter attack, the berserker simply catches her and throws her_** , but her incredible strength is used against her as she is instead pushed **_into the wall_ _._** Now on the floor she can only hear as the _**white**_ , pink and brown haired _**woman** **draws her sword** _from the umbrella, _**and** _raises it, savoring the moment before she **_stabs_** it **_into_ **the blonde on **_the floor_**.  
There is a drop and the blade in _**the** _heart never comes. She doesn’t even see them as only the sounds of her previous enemy and her new ~~ally opponent traitor coward nothing mother~~ reaches her as she loses consciousness. Someone's **_blade is removed_ **and suddenly it is Yang **_and_ **the stranger. There is _**a** _slash of the blade, a sound like a **_tornado_** , and the click of heels that have done this before. Yang **_is_ **able to regain consciousness just in time to see ~~the stranger her mother~~ leave and have an uncaring nod **_sent to her_** , ~~again again again~~ ** _._ **Yangs stands, looking for where the two people have gone, and upon finding nothing, leaves…

\------------------------

Upon finding nothing, turns back to her bike and begins to prepare for the ambush **_she_ **knows is about to happen. Before he even fires the shot she already **_blocks it with her gauntlet_** and neutrally glares at the now approaching group of bandits.

“Is this everyone?” she asks, calmly. The goon of a bandit laughs calls her ‘little lady’ and points her to the camp. She points in the same direction “that way?”. Still believing he was intimidating, he says “Yes, that way”. ~~Good to know Bad to remember.~~ He threatens her again in the dumbest way possible. She activates her gauntlet, the bandits get ready to have their butts whooped, and the fight begins. They come at her one at a time.

The first: **_S_ _he kicks them off balance before punching them into the ground._**  
The second: **_A second guy with a sword comes up, gets his arm backflip kicked before taking a shot to the face. He goes down when she jump kicks him in the face._**  
**_A third smarter girl decides to unload her gun from a distance, she blocks it with her armored hand before running to her and using her face as a leaping point to knock down a group of others. One gets the brilliant idea to fight her up close and is knocked to the after getting to only throw one punch. Someone tries a sneak attack with a sword and is blocked by her gauntlet before getting uppercutted ten feet in the air._**

**_Finally, she gets to the one that brought her here, the lying jerk who tried to trick her, and she crushes their foot pinning them, kneeing them several feet into the air, and turning around to kick the others that tried a sneak attack. Distracted, the leader takes the time to shoot at her, this gets her actually mad. She dodges the bullets, knocks the other two onto the ground without looking, and launches towards them with their eyes glinting red sparks of fury. Their opponent tries to take a swing at her with the blade on their gun but she just flips over them, does a flip (cause style) and scream while punching them several feet away into one of the idiots who decided to stand back up._ **

Her arm starts shaking and she…

\------------------------

**_She doesnt know whats happening She doesnt know whats happening She doesnt know whats happeningShe doesnt know whats happeningShe doesnt know whats happeningShedoesntknowwhatshappeningShedoesntknowwhatshappening_ **  
**_ShedoesntknowwhatshappeningShedoesntknowwhatshappeningShedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappening ~~ShedoesntknowwhatshappeningShedoesntknowwhatshappeningShedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappeningshedoesntknowwhatshappening~~_ **

  
**_S H E D O E S N T K N O W W H A T S H A P P E N I N G_ **

\------------------------

Yang's arm starts shaking and she suddenly feels another handhold hers, their fingers intertwined and it has a calming effect on Yang immediately.  
.  
**_She turns and sees Blake, standing_** , holding her hand ** _._ _She_ **and Blake turn to face Adam as the blackhaired faunus and blonde brawler make a promise to protect each other. He **_taunts_ **the two of them **_“You knew you couldn't win_** two-on-one at Haven. What makes you so sure you can win now? ** _”_** he smiles like he’s won _ **.**_

**_Blake, with honor and duty entwined with her voice, “I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now” Yang actually smiles at that._ **

The terrorist man grimaces and says **_“You_ _know she_ _made a promise to me once. That she’d always be at my side._** ” He chuckles “ ** _and look how well she’s kept it”._**

Yang has had enough of his bullshit. **_"Did_** ** _she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were_**  pretending to be?” silence fills the arena.

“So” the redhead pauses “I just wasn’t good enough for you” as though all of this were offensive to him. Blake steadies herself and says “You know it’s so much more than that”

Adam doesn’t even try to let her continue, “I know you’ve made your choice” silence once again “and I’ve made mine” as he pulls out his blade...

\------------------------

He pulls out his blade from Blakes stomach was all Yang. Her vision telescoped in on Adam Taurus...

\------------------------

_**Her vision telescoped in on her opponent as she and Blake entered defensive stances, resuming the battle. The two rush towards the red eyed maniac, working together to strike with a series of back and forth cuts and punches. Blake grabs the broken handle of Gambol Shroud, and throws it, but it's deflected back, Yang screams “Blake!”** _

\------------------------

Yang screams “GET AWAY FROM HER!!!”

\------------------------

_**And grabs the pistol using it to swing Blake around, as they had done with the manticore. The sword wielding woman uses the momentum and her sword to slash into them, but is sent flying back into a wall, depleting her aura. Yang hears her scream...** _

\------------------------

Yang hears her beg to leave but she doesn't listen

\------------------------

 ** _With her partner gone she turns_** _**back around to face**_ Adam. She hears the blade pop from his sheath “Moment of truth **_Yang._** ” He smiles “Do you think you’re faster than you were at Beacon?” and _**she** _gasps trembling slightly. Adam notices and his sneer grew wide as he chuckles “Me neither”. He _**rushes towards her.**_..

\------------------------

She rushes towards him, a flame of fury and rage engulfs **_her_** , she screams with a vengeance her gauntlet primed for a right hook, her eyes redder than his blade

\------------------------

His _**blade nearly cutting her each time**_ he swings it, when he does hit her it is with the hilt and **_Yang_ **is sent to the floor. Adam **_chooses this moment to be extra cruel_** “Your Auras bound to be running low.” he walks closer “Hit me already” and slashes at Yang's chest. **_“What_** does she even see in you?!!” Adam screams, throwing his blade at her as he _**did** _so, “You’re just a coward like her!! _ **”**_. _**She** _is sent rolling to the floor as he _**activates** _his _**semblance** _sending a rushing wave of red force at Yang, but when Adam goes in for the kill _**and** _all he sees are _**bright, burning, raging, erupting, exploding red eyes**_. Yang's hair has the **_glow_ **a holy flame as she whispers “Gotcha”, cocking her left arm back and punches him hard enough to send him flying back. The force of the attack depletes the entirety of Adam's remaining Aura and creates a crater in the rock beneath him. Adam stands back up and tries to fight again, only to realize his sword is missing. Yang still has it in her hand.

\------------------------

Yang still has her hand

\------------------------

 

Yang still has her glow as she tells Adam _ **“I**_ may not be faster” the once **_ever_** glowing blaze vanishes “but I’m smarter” and she throws the sword over the bridge. Adam rushes to his blade only to _**see** _Blake reappear and uppercut him back to the center of the bridge.  
With no weapon Adam lunges for the only one _**in** _sight, the broken Gambol Shroud, he reaches the blade

 

\------------------------

He pulls the blade

 

\------------------------

 

And he is stabbed in the front and in the back by the two parts of Gambol Shroud simultaneously by both Yang and Blake. Adam looks at his chest, sees the scarlet blood pour from it, and whispers quietly as the blades are removed “ _ **you”**_ before falling off and tumbling down the cliff, on the rocks they hear a sickening crunch and the splash of a watery grave.

 

**_Blake gasps as tears fall from her eyes._ **

 

\------------------------

Yang gasps as blood pours from her arm, golden drops fall around her and extinguish.

\------------------------

Black cat ears flattened against her head, as she wields her damaged weapons in front of her, trying to aim through the tears streaming from her face. Behind the golden inferno that is Yang lie Weiss and Oscar, both with no aura, bruised and out cold in the snow. Still, she steadies her aim. “Do you actually mean that?” she screams over the roar of the Leviathan in the distance.

_She wouldn't, she couldn’t, she can’t believe that_

Yang’ crosses her arms in a joking manner, “Yes” but her voice breaks with pure disdain and hatred, the word explodes and surrounds Blakes senses. More tears fall, and freeze in place. Her ex-wife walks forward, approaching her, stalking her like she is wounded prey. And she is. An explosion goes off from Ember Celica as the rounds and shells burst from Yang’s wrists.

_The shells are still full, why would she drop them?_

“Why would you do that,” Blake asks, guns still pointing directly at Yang. The women gravely laughs, no joy leaving her lips, saying “I want this to hurt, can’t have you leave to soon can I?” the gauntlets enter their dormant bracelet form.

Yang takes another step, removing the gauntlet. It started to fall.

 

_Everything slowed down_

 

Blake raised her weapons higher, aiming directly for Yang's head.

Yang grabbed her arm. “Oh, Blakey, did you really think I would hurt you?” she said sweetly, like old times, like before. Her weapons lowered wanting to believe her.

Yang was close to Blake now, close enough for them to kiss she thought. The blondes unarmed hand caressed her face, and she whispered: “Now you know what it feels like”.

The unexpected punch rocketed into Blake’s stomach, propelling her into the ice wall, her aura shattered, and her scar reopened.

 

_Red_

 

Blood began to trickle onto the prosthetic from the bleeding wound.  
The one-armed woman approaches the pinned faunus, sauntering closer and closer. But all Blake can see as

 

_Everything slowed down_

 

is

 

_Red_

 

“Yang stop-”

\------------------------

No. no it can’t be, no it couldn’t be, not like this

\------------------------

_**No. no it can’t be, no it couldn’t be, not like this** _

\------------------------

Yang stopped, cold darkness filled her vision, her eyes covered in the sudden exhaustion and night that overtook her.

\------------------------

Yang stopped,  warm light flooded her senses, her eyes turned to the sudden interruption and a long dormant joy overtook her.

“Ruby” Yang breathed out the foreign word turning to her dead sister. Blake looked in the same direction the blonde did, and standing there, in the frozen wonderland was Ruby Rose. Nothing moved except the hooded girl, the blood from her stomach and Yangs tears falling down her face.

“Yang,” Ruby said, unsure if the blonde women hurting the other person was or could ever be her sister “What are you doing?” as though Yang actually could answer that. More tears poured from Yang's eyes as she dropped to the ground, her knees buckled under exhaustion that finally crashed upon her. As did her grief.

**_“You weren’t meant to see this”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I am BACK! 
> 
> but school. Wrote this during labor day and a break I got from school from the Hurricane. Finished this immediately after watching the Steven Universe Movie (Which you should all see) and not sure if it affected my writing or not but eh. 
> 
> For those confused about the Bold, its what is actually happening outside of Yang's memory and emotion overloaded mind. All ya gotta do is put it all the things bold onto a separate sheet of paper and you'll have a vague idea what was happening. 
> 
> I already got most of the next chapter written so until next time!!!
> 
>  
> 
> BYE!!!!


End file.
